With Your Light to Guide Me
by zSah
Summary: Part II, with Epilogue has been uploaded. During the night, Sailor Moon saves Tuxedo Mask from a youma's attack. The following morning, Usagi finds herself blind and falling... into the arms of her nemesis, Mamoru. Read and Review.
1. Part I

With Your Light to Guide Me  
  
By zSah  
  
Summary: Sailor Moon saves Tuxedo Kamen from a youma's attack. In the morning, Usagi finds herself blind, and falling… into the arms of her nemesis, Mamoru.  
  
Author's notes  
  
1) In the market for ideas, one barters his thoughts or the representations thereof, in exchange for the thoughts of others. And the main motivation lies in the search for profit… the profit of satisfaction. The satisfaction one gets from knowing that his brainchild is appreciated. And what better currency is there for compensating an author with one's appreciation than by reviewing him… in this case her… thoroughly… truthfully…  
  
In clearer terms, REVIEW this fic, people. PLEASE! There, I'm reduced to begging.  
  
I'm through writing this fic. But I've decided to install it in two parts. Do review each part.  
  
No flames, please.  
  
Thank you, in anticipation of your reviews.  
  
Thank you, again, for putting up with me, so far. (",)  
  
Disclaimer: The anime series Bishoujo Senshi belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
1 John 8:12  
  
Then Jesus spake again, saying, I am the light of the world: he that followeth me shall not walk in darkness, but shall have the light of life.  
  
----~@  
  
With Your Light to Guide Me  
  
by z§äh  
  
1.1 Prologue  
  
Everything was dark. Not a ray of light intruded into the unending despair. He was all alone. They had gone and left... never to return. The old man in a black robe told him that. They had gone to heaven. And left him alone to fend for himself.  
  
He felt a drop of moisture trickle to his hand. He raised it to take a look. Not even a gleam appeared to reveal itself to him. He brought his fingers to touch the suspect dampness. He was crying! A weakness. One he could not afford. He dashed the tears with an angry arm.  
  
He breathed in deeply to calm his senses. And realized that he knew not where he was. Where was he? What was this place?  
  
His eyes squinted and tried to pierce the darkness. But the void was relentless.  
  
His pulse started to quicken. He was lost. And no one would even care enough to look for him.  
  
"Mama! Papa!" He yelled... over and over again. But his cries met with mocking silence.  
  
"Mama... Papa..." He whispered hoarsely. Hopelessly. And the misery he had fought to hold back started flowing without restraint.  
  
"I'm here." A tiny voice whispered from nowhere. "Don't cry, I'm here."  
  
His head jerked towards the source of the sound. And suddenly, he saw a flicker of light. The flicker pulsated, and grew, gradually, steadily, until its white light now turned to a glowing red. It started floating towards him. He scrambled in fear, and fell to the unseen ground. But the now blazing object continued to draw nearer him… nearer, nearing… until it hovered threateningly upon his hand… He gazed at it curiously, his fear now seeping away. His fingers lifted of their own volition to stroke the ruby flame. No sooner had his fingers touched it when it glowed brighter, and brighter still, before the excess light faded away to reveal a gleaming red rose.  
  
And with it, appeared a little girl, bathed in silver light.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously. His eyes strained to get a look at her features. But the light was too bright behind her.  
  
"Sewenity." She said disarmingly. She could not have been more than three years old.  
  
"Sewenity?" His brows furrowed when he saw her shake her head in vigorous protest.  
  
"Iie. Se-r-re-nity." She enunciated carefully.  
  
"Oh, Serenity… My name's Mamoru."  
  
"Iie." Serenity's head shook again with renewed vigor. "En-dy-mion." She told him solemnly.  
  
"No. My name is Ma-mo-ru." He told her, carefully pronouncing each syllable of his name.  
  
"En-dy-mion." The child stated stubbornly, and giggled.  
  
The sound of her childish laughter had lightened part of the heaviness within him. And suddenly, light rushed like a rolling wave to unveil a moonlit vale of myriad roses.  
  
He looked around him in wonder. He must be dreaming. He looked down at the feel of her tiny luminescent fingers gripping his slightly larger ones. She was pure light, this mysterious child.  
  
"En-dy-mion." She repeated cheerfully and craned her young neck to look at him. And though he could not see her face, he felt the warmth of her smile. He felt the ice within him thaw.  
  
And he smiled back.  
  
Someone above is surely looking after him.  
  
Surely, she had come to light up his world.  
  
  
  
----~@  
  
  
  
1.2 Part I  
  
----~@  
  
  
  
It was a moonlit, starlit April night, with the breeze breathing its cool sigh and the nightingales humming their nocturnal melodies.  
  
In the midst of the park, a lone girl treaded her way amidst the cluster of cherry blossom trees and well-kept rose hedges until she came to the edge of the lake which sparkled with moonshine.  
  
She was a slip of a thing, this seventeen-year-old lass. Her bones were fragile, her waist was tiny and her legs were slim. But there was nothing inconsequential about this girl. She was five feet, three inches. Her skin had a translucent quality, which reminded one of alabaster and of oyster pearls. Her calf-length-odangoes-styled hair (rolled into two buns on either side of her head, with the ends reaching to her knees) was golden, as if the sun had chosen to always smile on it. And her face… ah… her face was a joy to behold, with its delicate eyebrows, its small, straight nose, its rosebud lips and its stubborn little chin – set to perfection. But it was her pair of eyes that distinguished her the most. Her clear, rounded, cerulean eyes, which can contain all the happiness in the world, in one brilliant sparkle, and radiate with warmth… with tenderness… with innocence… and reach out to those blessed enough to be around her.  
  
And tonight, like in every other night, they were gleaming, reflecting the moon's borrowed light as she raised her head to find solace in its cold warmth.  
  
She loved this place, at this time of the night, when no one was about and a gentle zephyr teased the silken surface of the still water to distort the images of the risen moon and the cherry blossom trees with their yet-to- bloom buds. It was her refuge - a sanctuary for her wounded soul… as it always came out after a scorching encounter with him...  
  
And now, more than ever, she needed all the peace she could get. She let tired eyelids close over her eyes, and let the serenity of the evening wash over her.  
  
But it seemed that her solitude was to come to an end. For all of a sudden, an earth-shaking scream rented the fabric of silence beneath the cherry blossom trees behind her. And there could only be one reason for that-  
  
"Moon prism power make-up!"  
  
No sooner had she uttered the words when a burst of rainbow light sprang from her raised brooch and ribbons reached out from nowhere to surround her suspended body, and let her finally emerge, clothed in knee-length red boots, a pair of red elbow-length gloves and a mini-skirted blue, white and red fuku.  
  
Yes, she was none other than Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice. And for the moment, she was off to save someone unjustly attacked.  
  
She was no stranger to the sight that greeted her. It was always like this, a youma from the Dark Kingdom finds a victim and attempts to drain it of its energy. It was just fortunate that she and or one of the other Sailor Senshi happen to be close by when the attacks occur. Moreover, Luna had this uncanny ability to detect an attack.  
  
For tonight, it seemed that the victim was a cowering, red-haired teenage girl, and the youma was a six-foot, golden-limbed, horrible-looking shinma -- a vampiress --, with a full-length mirror for a body.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice. In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"  
  
"Not if I scramble your brains first, Sailor Wimp!" The redhead, who managed to run out of sight, was now wholly forgotten.  
  
It was bad enough being practically called that to one's face everyday during one's normal self, but a little respect should be in order when one is in her heroine's garb. Shouldn't it?  
  
"SAILOR WIMP? YOU -- wait till I get my hands on yOu, yOU -- YOU H-HIDEOUS H-HAG!" Spluttered a terribly incensed Senshi.  
  
And with that, another loop in the Senshi Chronicles spiral had started: the youma attacks, Sailor Moon scrambles, barely dodging the wave of pure energy which threatens to do something to her - probably, atomize her - and in the process, just about manages - always - to stumble on an imaginary obstacle and fall face flat on to the hard ground. And just when the youma has her exactly where it wanted her to be (down on the ground, spitting out dust), and emits another wave of energy directed at her, a flying rose just about succeeds to interfere and save the Champion of Love and Justice.  
  
He glides by the name of Tuxedo Kamen, otherwise known as the Champion of the Champion of Love and Justice. Yes, he wore a black tuxedo and had a mask to shield his eyes. Added to these, he had a calf-length cape, a tall hat, white gloves, black, polished, hand-made Salvatore Ferragamo shoes and was the last word in male elegance. His favorite attack makes use of steel- tipped roses, which he manages to stick just anywhere.  
  
And if the cycle were to run its course, by now, the dashing, mask-and- caped hero would have harshly ordered our klutzy heroine to launch her "Moon Tiara Attack!". But that would be too much to ask for tonight, considering the circumstances. For no sooner had Tuxedo Mask reached Sailor Moon (who was still, one should say, barely consciously sprawled on the ground) when another youma, the carbon copy of the horrible-looking vampiress, with a mirror for a body, appeared behind Tuxedo Mask.  
  
With speed, uncharacteristic of Dark Kingdom minions, the youma in front emitted an intense stream of photons to which our hero reacted with extreme swiftness and grace and was able to successfully cut-off with another one of his roses. But what he did not count on was --  
  
"No…" As Sailor Moon saw the youma behind, almost simultaneously with the one in front, release its own beam which was directed at the unsuspecting back of the occupied Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" She screamed in warning.  
  
As she saw Tuxedo Kamen turn his head, the strangest thing happened. For suddenly, it was not his masked face that she was seeing but that of -  
  
'It can't be…' She thought in panic. And as time was against her, she did the only way she knew best to protect him.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen felt her slump against his back as the wave of pure energy hit her full on the head.  
  
"Sailor Moon!"  
  
And with a terrifying rage directed towards himself as much as it was towards the twin youmas, he picked up an unconscious Sailor Moon and with a series of actions which he did so fast, that to an onlooker they would have been construed as one fluid motion, he sprung from the ground, took out his extendable cane from his space pocket, and smashed the mirrors of both youmas, who promptly disappeared after their bodies had splintered into a thousand pieces.  
  
Only then did Sailor Moon start to stir in his arms...  
  
"Tuxedo… Kamen-sama?"  
  
"Hai. Where does it hurt?"  
  
"I-- I-- don't hurt at all." She felt oddly untouched.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Shouted a raven-haired Sailor Mars as she and three other senshi -- Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus leapt and ran towards them.  
  
"Konbawa, minna-chan! You're just right on time!" A sarcastic Sailor Moon greeted her comrades as she struggled to stand up from Tuxedo Mask's comforting hold. But it seemed that her legs refused to support her and she was once again in his arms...  
  
"What happened?" Asked Sailor Venus.  
  
"She has been hit by a laser-emitting youma. She had saved me."  
  
"It was nothing that you had and would have done for me. Well, I'm now all right, Tuxedo Kamen-sama. Domo… arigatou… gozaimasu. Minna - let's go home." She said as once again, she tried to stand on her feet, albeit reluctantly, and stumbled towards Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"You're still shaken, Sailor Moon. I'll take you home."  
  
Tuxedo Mask watched the group disappear beneath the cherry blossom trees.  
  
'Something is not right.'  
  
He turned in the direction they went, and started to follow them. But already, none of them were in sight.  
  
"Usagi-chan, tell me what's wrong." Makoto worriedly asked her golden- haired friend after the others quickly had de-transformed into their civilian selves and had spread out to avoid arousing Tuxedo Mask's suspicion if ever he decided to pursue their tracks.  
  
"Well... it's nothing to worry about Mako-chan. It's just that -- everything looks fuzzy and wavy at the moment -- but I suspect all I need is a night's rest."  
  
As they neared the Tsukino residence, a black cat leapt out from the shadows to meet them. There was nothing ordinary about this cat whose name was Luna. She was a moon cat, with a glowing crescent moon symbol on her forehead – a talking moon cat with a glowing crescent moon symbol on her forehead...  
  
"What happened?" Luna asked worriedly as she saw Usagi leaning heavily on Makoto's tall and sturdy frame.  
  
"Usagi got hit by a youma."  
  
"You KLUTZED out - AGAIN?" Luna directed at the clinging Usagi.  
  
"Save it, Luna. She's not yet fit to handle anything, much less another one of your galactic lectures."  
  
"I'm fine... it's just that everything around me seems to have blurred edges, and I can't---"  
  
Usagi was not able to finish what she was about to say as a bottomless pit seemed to yawn out from below her and start to suck her into its depths.  
  
"USAGI!"  
  
It was a good thing that five-foot-ten-inch Makoto was strong enough to carry Usagi's deadweight inside her house and into her room on the second floor to lay her gently down on her bed.  
  
"What's wrong with her, Mako-chan? I've never seen her like this -- even when she was badly scorched and she hit her head against a tree the last time..." A badly frightened Luna whispered, barely audibly as she looked down at Usagi's deathly countenance.  
  
"I don't know, Luna. We came too late -- a mite too late. Maybe tomorrow, things would be better."  
  
---~@  
  
The Friday morning sun was high up in the cloudless sky, and from a distance, the ringing bells of Juuban High could be heard, signaling the beginning of another day's school toil. As usual, Usagi was late, but she was unusually in no hurry.  
  
'What is happening to me? I can't see a thing beyond this kaleidoscope that blocks my vision.' She clutched her head, as the first wave of pain assailed her senses. 'I should have listened to Luna. Oh why didn't I just stay at home.'  
  
Blindly, she made a turn, intending to go back the way she had come from, but the blaring horn sound and the screeching brakes of a speeding car greeted her ears and rooted her to the spot. Before she knew it, a strong pair of arms locked themselves around her and a warm, lean, muscular body protected her as they fell and rolled on to the hard ground. Her protector bore the brunt of their fall, but to her oversensitive head, the pain was a thousandfold…  
  
"You Idiot! What were you trying to do? Kill yourself?"  
  
Usagi knew that voice. It was the same voice she heard every morning - the very same that haunted her nightmares at night. It was the same wintry voice that had her walking every night beneath the moonlight. 'Yes', she thought through the blinding haze of pain, 'I know that voice only too well. But she had never heard this anger in it before. Before, it was always calm. Mocking. Infuriating. So much a part of the man. Mamoru… She was still in his arms. She had never been so close to him like this. She struggled to open her eyes. But for the life of her, she could not open them for the pain, which coursed through her head. But pain or no pain, she was not about to let him get away with calling her "Idiot.  
  
"Hardly, Baka! I was just trying to dent the car's bumper!" She flung out acerbically.  
  
"Cut the sarcasm off, Odango Atama. I don't find this amusing." Coldly.  
  
"ODANGO ATAMA? Well, then, perhaps I was trying to get YOU, BAKA, to dent the car's bum---!" Her ungrateful tirade trailed off as she opened her eyes and the kaleidoscope of colors seemed to whirl before her vision and just like in a power failure, suddenly disappear into the blackness which suddenly invaded her world. She tried closing her eyes and opening them again. But the darkness would not go away.  
  
'I'm blind!' She thought in panic, as the knowledge suddenly dawned on her.  
  
"What?" The sudden stillness in Mamoru's body surfaced her out of her shock. She did not know that she had spoken her discovery aloud.  
  
He passed his hand twice before her unfocused eyes - near enough for any person with the slightest vision to flinch in reflex action. But there was no reaction from those unseeing blue eyes.  
  
"My God." He whispered in horror. "How could this be?" He murmured to himself. "I must get you to the hospital." In one easy motion, he stood up and swung her gently into his arms. In no time, she was strapped to what seemed to be the leather upholstered seat of a car. The expensive purring of the engines lolled her into an unexpected, exhausted sleep…  
  
Only the distant sound of voices awakened her…  
  
"… I had her head scanned and from the results, I could see that her optic nerves have been damaged"  
  
"An operation, then."  
  
"No, that wouldn't do."  
  
"I've seen it done before. I'll do it."  
  
The old doctor smiled sadly at Mamoru. He never saw the young, colder-than- ice man this tense before.  
  
"As much as you're the best student I've ever had and ever likely to have, Chiba-san, you don't have your medical license yet to operate. Honestly, I do not think that either you or I, or anyone else could do anything for her. What the girl needs is a miracle. I'm so sorry, there really isn't anything that can be done. Is she related to you?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
"Well then, the best you can do is to help her accept this."  
  
'How does one ever accept becoming blind? No. This is not real. This can't happen to me. I am Sailor Moon.' Usagi stubbornly fought the unending blackness that stretched before her.  
  
"Usagi." This was the first time she had heard him utter her name and she marveled at the way he made it sound so beautiful. She wondered at how she could take notice of such a thing in such a circumstance.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
He took one deep breath and said, "I've been talking to the doctor and he told me that--"  
  
"I heard, Mamoru-san." She said softly, her voice composed, her eyes looking unseeingly straight ahead.  
  
"I'll find any way to bring it back." He vowed.  
  
"We're not God, Mamoru-san. Some things are meant by Him to happen for the better. But you're right, I don't believe it's incurable." She smiled at the darkness.  
  
She sensed his presence loom before her. "You don't have to be brave all the time, Usagi-san." She felt the mattress depress beneath his weight, as he sat beside her and tentatively took her hand.  
  
"Cry… it would help." The gentle, albeit laconic advice stunned Mamoru as much as it did Usagi. In all his years as an orphan, he had never found solace in tears. But he was not used to this calm, brave-faced Usagi. He braced himself for the first symptom of impending waterworks.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
Mamoru was taken aback. "Five thirty-two – in the afternoon."  
  
"I've been gone for nearly nine hours! Would you take me out of here, Mamoru-san? I detest hospitals. I'd like to go home."  
  
But it turned out that it was to his own home that he took her to.  
  
"Why?" Asked a confused Usagi after he had settled her on a soft bed.  
  
"I heard you telling your friends at Motoki's arcade yesterday that you're parents and brother would be out for the entire weekend. Nobody would be at your house to take care of you. Shouldn't they be notified?"  
  
"No! I don't want them to worry. I don't want to ruin Shingo's outing. It has been his dream all year round to be able to visit Akasaka with my parents and I. It's just that I backed out the last minute… Besides, I'll be able to manage."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then, I'd call Rei or Ami or Lita – or Mina to take me until my parents come home."  
  
"Tomorrow then."  
  
"Why do you insist on taking me under your responsibility?"  
  
"Because I'm a medical student and I'll be able to take care of you properly. For tonight, at least."  
  
At his words, Usagi felt her emotions hit ground level. So, she was to be just a medical case. Oh, he was kind alright. Kind, compassionate and caring. But she didn't need those from him. What she needed – what she needed… from him was… Unrealizable. 'Snap out of it, Usagi.' She raged at herself. 'You've just become irrevoca – no! – blind and now you're thinking nuts. Baka!'  
  
"Well, Ami's mom is a doctor." She said doggedly.  
  
"Yes, but I'm sure that she'd be at the hospital, as her shift in the ER is during nighttime, wouldn't she?"  
  
He was too clever, she had to give him that. And there was really no sound reason for her to refuse his offer to stay the night. But she honestly did not want to stay alone in his apartment with him - for the wrong intent. No, she didn't doubt his intentions. He was too honorable, too trustworthy. 'No', she thought as her eyelids dropped over her sightless eyes. What she didn't want was the fact that she was offered his care off-handedly. 'What then did you expect?' One half of her asked. But the other half refused to answer that. She was altogether too tired…  
  
  
  
---~@  
  
  
  
"No…"  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
Usagi was having the worst nightmare. They were back in the park, and the youma was going to hit Tuxedo Mask with its beam, she wanted to save him but there was no time to activate her tiara.  
  
"No…!"  
  
The beam was about to hit his defenseless back. And just as she moved her body to protect his, he turned, and she saw his face –  
  
"Mamoru!"  
  
"Usagi, wake up!" Mamoru shook her until her scream died and she was fully awakened. But she released a terrified cry. "Shh… you were having a nightmare."  
  
For a moment after she opened her eyes, she was overwhelmed by the darkness that seemed to suffocate her. She thought of her dream. Only now, did she realize the full implications of her disability. She would not be able to fight with the others as Sailor Moon anymore. She would not be able to accomplish her mission to find the Moon Princess. She wouldn't… she wouldn't be able to do a lot of things that she used to do. It wasn't fair! She had her whole life ahead of her. A life which had been so full of wonderful, endless possibilities. And now, all she could see was a long dark tunnel ahead of her -- narrowing, and narrowing still. She panicked. Steady, Usagi. Breathe. Come on. That's it. Now, steady, girl, steady. She could hear his voice, and it was like a balm, soothing her.  
  
"I dreamt of the incident which had caused this." She said aloud, when she was feeling more composed.  
  
"The incident this morning?" He probed.  
  
"No-I mean, y-yes, no. No. I-I hit my head r-rather hard on what felt like a - a w-wall t-the day before yesterday." She averred, stammering.  
  
"And…" He prodded.  
  
"Ummm… and nothing. That was all. You know what a klutz I am. He, he, he."  
  
'You're not telling me everything, Usagi. There's something here that does not quite add up. But I'll find it all out.' Mamoru avowed silently. Aloud, he said, "Would you like to eat?"  
  
She was not really hungry. But the change of subject greatly relieved her. "Hai!"  
  
But in no time at all, her legendary appetite returned at the smell of spaghetti italiani with tomato sauce, meatballs and black olives. She rubbed her hands in her usual manner and proceeded to fumble with the smooth wooden chopsticks. But a few minutes later, her attempt to get the maximum amount of spaghetti into her, resulted in the maximum bulk of spaghetti swimming in a puddle on her tray that Mamoru had to take the pair of chopsticks from her hands and proceeded to feed her himself. She blushed at this seemingly intimate act. But she had to admit, she never knew that spaghetti could taste this good.  
  
"That was sooo yummy. Where did you learn to cook so well?" She asked after gulping down the remnants of her Oolong tea.  
  
"Motoki taught me the basics. The rest, I got from the cook books."  
  
"What about from your mother?" She knew this was prying but she could not help herself. She had suddenly developed this urgency to know everything about him.  
  
"My parents died in a car accident when I was seven." He said tersely.  
  
"I'm sorry." She cursed the wave of impulsiveness, which had urged her to ask him tactlessly. It must have been lonely for him as a child. She could picture him - a beautiful boy of seven, with his dark hair and huge midnight blue eyes - full of pain and feelings of betrayal. She closed her eyes. And felt hot tears seep through her eyelids, as a sob escaped from her lips.  
  
"Don't." Mamoru wondered at the irony of saying those words. Not more than three hours ago, he wanted her to cry her heart out. But now that she was starting do so, he could not bear to see her in tears. He took her in his arms and laid her head on his shoulders. He felt her tears seep through his dark blue sweater. She was crying in earnest now. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed brokenly.  
  
"Shh… it's none of your fault. It was not that bad. I just had to learn to fend for myself a little earlier than most kids my age. That's all. Besides, I had my prin—I had Motoki and his family… and now, I have you - as my friend."  
  
Usagi smiled a watery smile at that. "I've never been a good friend to you."  
  
"On the contrary, you brightened my every morning, Odango. What better friend could have done that?"  
  
'And you set my whole life ablaze… now, more than ever.' Usagi never imagined that she would ever acknowledge such cliché, revealing thoughts - even to herself. And she had never thought that the day - or rather night - would come when she would relish being called "Odango".  
  
Even then, his statement proved to be a leverage for the beginning of camaraderie between the two of them. For the first time in the history of their fiery encounters, they were sharing easy bantering and exchanging experiences - and Usagi altogether forgot that she was unable to see. It was rhapsody to be able to hear his deep laughter and to listen to his beautiful voice.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me, Mamoru-kun?" Usagi asked as she snuggled close to Mamoru after a particular bout of laughter from a funny anecdote Usagi had just shared.  
  
"I'm sorry that I was always a brute to you, Usagi. You see, I had always wanted a younger sister, I just didn't know how I would have acted around her."  
  
'Sister! So that's what all this was about. Sister, indeed! Shut up, Usagi! We've been through this a couple of times: He might as well be from the moon! Now, face it! Or better yet, start thinking of a way to continue being Sailor Moon!'  
  
"I-I'm tired, Mamoru. I would like to sleep, now, please."  
  
"Would you like me to stay with you, until you fall asleep?"  
  
"No, thank you." She said distantly, though it hurt so much to deny herself like this.  
  
"What's the matter, Usagi-san?"  
  
"Nothing." She replied coldly. Men are such moronic monsters! And what happened to "Odango"?  
  
"Well then, here's a pair of pajamas. Good night." He said politely.  
  
And as she sensed his presence leave the room, she felt the oppressive darkness. For the first time since she had become blind, she was truly experiencing loneliness. It was like the only light bulb in her world had been suddenly, cruelly extinguished, leaving her desolate.  
  
"Meow." A soft furry creature nuzzled her cheek.  
  
"Luna! H-how did you find me?"  
  
"I followed you this morning from your house to the hospital, to this place. I've been staying outside, perched by the window. I couldn't have let Mamoru see me."  
  
"Oh yeah. Clever cat! You're too conspicuous with that crescent moon symbol glaring on your forehead." Usagi giggled softly, while her eyes misted with unshed misery.  
  
"Oh, Usagi-chan…" Luna said sadly.  
  
"It's alright, Luna." And for the first time in their guardian-senshi relationship, Luna acted like a terran cat and snuggled against Usagi's neck.  
  
"Meow." She purred and its effect on Usagi was like a doze of sleeping medication. Only when she was sure that the girl was peacefully asleep did she gently wriggle out of her embrace and leap out of the window.  
  
Outside, the night was dark, for the moon and its stars were nowhere to be found.  
  
  
  
----~@  
  
  
  
The familiar redolence of roses pervaded his senses as he walked through the vale. Nothing had changed since his last visit, a few nights ago… the moon, nearing its fullness, still hung, dominantly effulgent in the starry sky… silvery-white swans glided across the still lake, and left in their trails tiny ripples, disturbing the moon's tranquil image.  
  
But despite its tranquil familiarity, something was disquietingly wrong.  
  
"Serenity." He whispered. He awaited her response. But his voice echoed through the silence. His heart began to labor painfully within him. Where was she? Until now, she had always welcomed his arrival with delighted laughter that sparkled through the air, before she revealed herself to him cloaked in light.  
  
He missed her. Missed her so much that her absence was like a clawing talon in his heart.  
  
"Serenity!" He ran through the woods, unmindful of the thorns and thistles that tore through his flesh. He looked about with wild, agitated eyes. He had never been here before… it was so dark he could barely see his feet.  
  
"Serenity!" He called, once again, desperation now setting in. And just when he was about to give up, he saw a spark of light, in the distance up ahead. He run towards it, like a man who had not seen the sun for a hundred years.  
  
He saw her, curled obliviously between the exposed roots of tree. Her body phosphorescent in slumber. He crouched and reached out to stroke the side of her face reverently. It had always seemed strange to him that he could feel her, hold her in his arms, hear her voice, but had never seen her face. But it did not matter. She was here and safe.  
  
She had grown from the adorable child she had been, virtually right before his very eyes. And now, she was on the brink of womanhood. Tenderness for her overwhelmed him.  
  
Serenity stirred with the rousing whisper of his fingertips. "Endymion… You have come." She said softly.  
  
"Of course, I could never stay away for long." He took her in a tender embrace. "I had been on night duty in the hospital during the past three days." He explained and could not resist kissing the top of her head. "You smell of strawberries, my love." He breathed into her hair.  
  
Serenity smiled. The radiance of it caused her entire being to glow brighter. And as always, the warmth of it had never failed to induce an answering glow within him. Light pervaded his entire entity. And in a flash, they were both back in the vale. But it was of no consequence. Nothing filtered through their awareness… Nothing except the invigorating feel of the other's presence…  
  
"I have felt the Heart of the Holy Silver Crystal… 'tis close at hand…" She whispered in his ear. He ran the back of his forefinger on her cool, smooth cheek. She shivered and buried her face in the juncture of his neck and shoulders, like she always did when she felt shy. He grinned.  
  
"Endymion." She muttered against his neck. This time, it was him who felt the shivers run up his spine. He felt her grin, before she sobered up immediately and lifted her head from its shelter. She faced him. In normal circumstances, the brilliance of her should have blinded him, but all it did was to conceal her countenance from him.  
  
"Would you – will you d-do something for me?" She asked tentatively.  
  
"Anything." He answered without hesitation.  
  
"Bring me the Heart of the Holy Silver Crystal."  
  
"How do I find it?"  
  
"You won't need to. It will come to you."  
  
"How will I recognize it, then?"  
  
"I cannot tell…" She turned her head away, regretfully. Her sparkle dimming.  
  
He cupped her cheek and slowly turned her face to him. "Don't be sad… I'll bring it to you. I'll bring you the Heart of the Holy Silver Crystal." He solemnly vowed.  
  
"Thank you...." She gently took his hand in hers and kissed his open palm. "My love…"  
  
He closed his eyes at the unexpected sensation that shot through him.  
  
"I love you…"  
  
  
  
----~@  
  
  
  
A million tiny raindrops splattered the early morning streets of that Saturday morning. Overnight, the temperature had dropped from a bearable eleven degrees, to a biting eight degrees. But Usagi was blissfully unaware of the coldness outside as she snuggled against something… or rather someone wonderfully warm…  
  
During the wee hours before dawn, she had had that dream again. The one where the youma tried to hit Tuxedo Mask, who became Mamoru. She had screamed again and in the grip of her terror, someone held her until her mind was at peace enough to go back to the world of oblivion.  
  
And now, she was again at the threshold of wakefulness. Her senses could now register the smell of roses… and of something else. Something vitally warm - and alien. Something which filled her with the longing to nestle closer to its source. She breathed deeply, absorbing into her being that wonderful scent, but as she did so, she became aware of the fact that her head – bless it – was lying atop what seemed to be the rising and falling chest of a very asleep, very male – Mamoru! How ever did she get herself into such a compromising position? She carefully tried to raise her head, but her long hair was entangled with his arms, which were around her. Well, at least, nobody could say that she didn't try to extricate herself out of such a - an entrapment. Usagi gave a sigh and resigned herself to laying her head down on his chest. Who was she deluding? It was pure bliss to be able to have this opportunity to be closer to him still - even in his present state of unconsciousness.  
  
And as the rhythmic sound of his breathing and the steady fall of the rain drummed her consciousness into slumber, her mind gave it a last message: "You love him - Baka!" And the feeling of lightness, which coupled the knowledge, was unlike any other she had felt before.  
  
  
  
----~@  
  
  
  
The drool-inducing smell of frying bacon wafted through the air and triggered Usagi's primary instinct. Suddenly, she sat bolt upright in bed and tried to scramble out of it. Unfortunately…  
  
Thunk. Crash. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
"Usagi!" A pair of big hands took hold of her under her armpits and brought her back to bed.  
  
"I-I'm alright, Mamoru-san. It doesn't hurt. Really. Honestly. Believe me, I've been through this thump, thump thing all my waking life and my bones and muscles have gotten used to it. Yep, right side of the bed, wrong way. He, he, at least now, I have an excuse - he, he, he…" She was babbling, she knew, but his hands, which were checking out for signs of injury Clinically detached as they were, they still had the power to make scrambled eggs out of her thought processes. But then, out of the jumbles, a thought occurred to her-  
  
"The bedside lamp--!"  
  
"Is broken beyond repair." He said with detached amusement.  
  
"Gomen ne. Gomen nasai. I'll save to buy you another one. Gomen, gomen-"  
  
He placed a finger to her lips to stem dam the rush of words. "Stop. It's alright. You don't have to replace it."  
  
Suddenly, there was a stillness in him. His hands had left her body but she felt his sweet breath on her face. And suddenly, her heart started throbbing inside its cage and her breath became short and shallow. She could feel his nearness - and the thought sent her into panic mode.  
  
"So what's the verdict?" She blurted out.  
  
"Verdict? Sorry Ma'am, wrong occupation. But I do have a prescription…" His voice was deep and serious and she could feel him go closer still.  
  
"What?" She swallowed hard. Was he going to kiss her? Do you want him to kiss you? All my life… Baka!  
  
"I think you need to take your bath."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You heard me, Odango. Now stay put and try not to get into too much trouble, while I fix the tub, won't you?" He said with a little more of his old teasing.  
  
"Why you, YOU - I can't believe you can be such a total nincompoop, Mamoru "Baka" Chiba! Of all the insults! Contrary to your stuck up opinion, I don't think I am in need of any bath. Hey, come to think of it, in this weather, I can go around without taking a bath for even three days! Wait a minute, I regress, I do think I need that bath - if only to wash away the stink of sleeping in your bed!" There was nothing like a volatile mixture of incredulity, outrage, disappointment and hurt emotions to set a girl flaming. But the last shot was a bit below the belt, if not ungrateful in the extreme, she acknowledged darkly.  
  
"Exactly." And without further ado, a stunned Usagi felt herself being lifted out of the bed and being carried into what seemed like the bathroom. He seated her on the dry tiled floor before turning the tap to allow water to fill the tub.  
  
"Just how are we going to smell differently if I am to use your soap?" She challenged.  
  
"I always keep another brand." He said. His tone different. He was back to Mr. Curt again.  
  
'O yeah? Just how often do you have someone spending the night in your apartment, Mamo-chan?' Usagi wondered jealously.  
  
A few minutes and a thousand jealous musings later…  
  
"I've placed the things you'll need by the edge. Here, feel. Can you help yourself or do you need me to help you in?" Mamoru said distantly. Too distantly, perhaps.  
  
The thought of him undressing her and carrying her into the tub was enough to make her flush red from the scalp.  
  
"I-I can manage. Arigatou."  
  
"Very well. If you need something, just call." He said crisply.  
  
She waited until she heard him close the door to the bathroom before she undressed and carefully felt for the tub to finally lower herself into its blessed warmth. She laid her head on the cushion, strategically placed near the edge of the luxurious sauna, and tried to relax. But her head ached from the futile effort of forcing her eyes to pierce the dark veil before them. Even then, she admitted that this physical pain was better than the mental anguish of having known Mamoru's gentle teasing, only to be subjected to his chilly politeness again. 'Well, it was your fault.' She sighed. She'd be best off concentrating on the task at hand.  
  
About twenty minutes later, her hands ran through the smooth tiles to feel for the bath towel. But in her haste, her fingertips connected with an obstacle. A nanosecond later, a resounding crash tore through the bubbles floating in the humid bathroom air.  
  
"What the--!" The bathroom door flew open and an aghast Mamoru exclaimed. "Usagi!" He could not see through the film of bubbles that impeded clear eyesight. For a moment, visions of Usagi ran through his mind. Visions of her - sprawled on the floor – unconscious… bleeding… Cold fingers of fear uncontrollably crept up his spine. Creeps! He was turning into a neurotic. His ears caught a frustrated moan. And then he saw her. She was leaning over the tub, frantically fumbling for the broken mess on the floor. Her long, unbound, golden tresses were wetly spilling over her ivory shoulders, while her smooth, beautiful back glistened with droplets of water. She was like a nymph - a beautiful frantic nymph soaking in a bubble-filled tub.  
  
"Usagi, it's all right. It's just the hairdryer." He said calmly, despite the tumult that refused to be stilled inside him. He picked up the pieces of the irreparably smashed gadget and placed them on the marbled top of the sink.  
  
"Gomen ne, Mamo-kun. Gomen nasai…" She spoke in a small voice, her eyes, a stormy shade of blue. Lately, she seemed to be saying out those words to him with a wretched frequency. After all the help and hospitality he had extended towards her, she had to go out of her way and repay it with her destructive tendencies.  
  
Mamoru, on the other hand, after his initial shock at hearing her call him "Mamo-kun", was doubly shocked to see her looking so… so bitter. He never saw her like this, not even yesterday when... It wrenched his insides to see her with her head hanging at a defeated angle, her long, thick eyelashes sweeping over big sad eyes, and her knuckles showing white on small trembling hands... on trembling hands… She's trembling!  
  
"Usa-chan, you're shivering!" Mamoru hurriedly grabbed the white robe hanging at the back of the bathroom's door and placed its end at Usagi's frozen fingertips. "Here. Put this on. You can hold onto my back." At his brisk command, Usagi snapped back to attention. 'Usa-chan…' Her left hand managed to clutch at what seemed to be the warm juncture between his neck and his left shoulder. He must have gone down on his hunches - with his back to her, of course - and used it as a support to stand up. She hurriedly slipped into the warm flannel robe, not caring that its edges were getting soaked in the tub, and belted it close. She lifted her right foot out of the bath, intending to find her own balance, but the marbled ledge was too high, and the white flannel robe, too long… She found herself falling again… felt a pair of arms swiftly taking hold of her… and tepid water splattering everywhere.  
  
"What in the bla- " An outraged feminine voice demanded from the doorway.  
  
"Rei?" Usagi gasped.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Good thing I brought my disposable cam. Smile!" Click. Flash.  
  
Two more collective, undeniably feminine gasps and… silence.  
  
Four girls viewed their drowned-looking friend, stretched, with her bathrobe gaping precariously, on the lap of the dark-haired man, who, until this very moment, they all thought was her nemesis. But the pretty, telling picture in front of them was an explicit denial of that.  
  
"What the -! "  
  
"Ask your questions later. Usagi is getting ice-cold." Mamoru's authoritative voice doused the storm that threatened to blow out from Rei's lips. And as they made way for him as he carried Usagi on to the adjoining bedroom, four individual reactions painted four female, teenage faces. Affront. Amazement. Amusement. Approval.  
  
"You need to get changed." He gently told Usagi. Towards her friends, "Help her. Her school uniform is on the armchair." And walked out of the room, his facial expression, non-existent.  
  
Mamoru went out to the balcony and gazed at the stream of Juuban High students, with their backpacks and their lunch bags, chatting and laughing on their way to school. His fist slammed into the cemented balustrade. The pain rocketed its way through his brain.  
  
"Why not try it with your head?"  
  
Mamoru smiled, but continued staring at the scene below him. If only that could help Usagi, he'd gladly do it a thousand times.  
  
The voice behind him erupted with violent anger. "How dare you - you baka! How dare you take advantage of a seventeen-year-old! Don't bother to defend yourself - no self-respecting court would hear you out! Damn! What a master plan - pretending indifference and scorn when in fact, you were planning s- something l-lecherous! I don't know how you seduced Usagi but-"  
  
"She's blind."  
  
"Yes! She must have been blind to—nani…?"  
  
Inside the bedroom…  
  
"Hey Usagi-chan - you dark bunny - you never said there was something between you and Mamoru-kun." Minako, elbowed Usagi meaningfully.  
  
"Of course she didn't you ninny. Her relationship with Mamoru-kun is totally new and fragile and she would want to keep it to herself for a while before she'd let any of us into it. Right, Usagi-chan?" Makoto teased.  
  
They all looked at Usagi who was quietly sitting on the huge, high bed with her feet dangling, dripping with cold liquid. They were not used to her in such a pensive mood. She was usually bubbling with chatter.  
  
"Usagi-chan, you're getting colder. Here, put these on." Ami thrust the neatly folded uniform in front of Usagi.  
  
They stared as Usagi groped for it, with unsure, trembling hands, and watched her grew desperate with the effort. There was something very wrong.  
  
"Usagi-chan, take it easy. Can't you see them – they're in…" Ami's voice trailed off. She bent her knees so that she was on an eye-to-eye level with her friend…  
  
"Usagi, what's wrong? Tell us. If Mamoru hurt you in anyway, I'll-" Makoto hovered threateningly, but stopped as...  
  
"Usagi-chan, can't you see me?" Ami asked in a small, suspicious, anxious voice.  
  
In answer, the blonde smiled - a tiny, forlorn smile and said, "No. But gee, your hair smells like the fresh flowers cut from the top of Mt. Fuji last nineteen ninety-nine."  
  
Usagi heard Ami's indrawn breath. "No…"  
  
"Since when? How?" Makoto breathed.  
  
"Great. I was worrying how I'd tell you guys. You have just saved me the effort." Usagi said dryly.  
  
"Nani?" Mina asked, still uncomprehending.  
  
"She's blind." Rei said flatly from the doorway.  
  
"She's-? That's not a nice crack, Rei-chan." But the lost look in Rei's eyes told her it was real. D****t, Usagi! How can you make a joke out of this? Bakaru!" Mina yelled.  
  
"Don't yell at her!" Rei bellowed.  
  
"I was not yelling at her!" Mina screamed.  
  
"Yes you were!"  
  
"I was?" Mina forged challengingly.  
  
"Ye-es!"  
  
"Stop that." Mamoru ordered quietly.  
  
But the effect was like a hydrogen bomb. It left everybody motionless. Everyone, except…  
  
"We were going to have breakfast, were we not, Usa-chan?" He asked tenderly.  
  
"Hai, Mamo-kun!" Usagi replied cheerfully. Usa-chan. She was happy to hear that and the warm tone in Mamo-chan's voice again.  
  
Mamoru helped her to her feet and then carried her out of the bedroom.  
  
Four girls hung in the background. Stupefied. Usa-chan?  
  
"Minna, you may join us, if you like." Mamoru threw over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
----~@  
  
  
  
"He actually chopstick-fed her!" Makoto uttered in delayed astonishment when the five of them were alone, after Mamoru had gone out to go to the hospital, and Usagi had just woken up from a morning's nap.  
  
"Mmm… if that's the way to get a kawaii guy like Mamoru-kun, remind me to get into trouble the next time—oh, no! I didn't mean it that way, Usagi- chan. Gomen ne. I wasn't thinking. Gomen nasai."  
  
"It's alright, Mina-chan. But you've taken it all wrongly. Mamoru and I are not what you think we are. He was just being nice because… because I'm handicapped. Besides, he might be feeling responsible for me because I blindly bumped into him yesterday morning, when I realized that I've lost my sight, that's all."  
  
"What exactly happened before we arrived the other night?" Demanded Rei .  
  
"I was in the park when a youma appeared. I transformed. I was attacked. I panicked. Tuxedo Kamen-sama came and tried to save me. Only, a duplicate youma materialized behind him. It emitted a beam. I knew that I could not let him have it. And so—"  
  
"And so you let yourself in for it, instead. Brave girl. D****t, Usagi! Who told you to go around saving someone else's back when you can't even save your own?" Makoto fired.  
  
"I… I… Well at that time, I wasn't thinking properly." 'Yes, I was in a frenzy, because I thought it was Mamoru's back that needed saving.'  
  
"Yeah. That I could accept and vouch for."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Alright, Usagi-chan. No need to raise your fur…"  
  
"How are we going to tell your parents?"  
  
"I don't know. It'll come…" In the ensuing silence, Usagi could tangibly feel her friends' compassion. The last thing she wanted from any of them.  
  
"Hey, snap out of it, you guys. It's not as if my life is over. I've got to be thankful that I didn't slip and bite my tongue out - wouch! That would have been a tad more painful. By the way, how did you guys know I was here?"  
  
"Why, Luna told - Beans!" Makoto spat out and hurriedly opened the bedroom window.  
  
Minako shrieked and joined Makoto who was bending over the windowsill.  
  
"Oh my, how could we forget?" Amy bit her lower lip in worry.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Usagi as she felt the gush of cold wind biting her face.  
  
"Luna." Rei replied succinctly.  
  
"Luna…?"  
  
"She was the one who told us what happened and where you were. We were supposed to let her in through the window, but we sorta… forgot… he, he, he." Mina related.  
  
"Y-y-you w-w-won't-t-t b-b-be a-ble t-t-to laugh a-a-again once I g-g-get out-t-t of t-t-this s-s-state…" A near-frozen Luna threatened.  
  
"If ever you get out of that - he, he, he."  
  
"D-d-dumb g-g-girl."  
  
"D-d-dumber cat - he, he, he."  
  
"Y-y-y-you-- !"  
  
"He, he, he…"  
  
"Cut it out, you two! We have a crisis here and all you can do is describe yourselves? I can't believe you!" Lita refereed.  
  
"Ok. Now that we're all here, maybe we should all address the exigency at hand. Let's start the discussion." Ami said. (Everyone sweatdrops. 'Exigency - what?')  
  
" Well, we can't fight without Sailor Moon. It's her tiara that does the moon-pulverizing bit. How's that for starters?" Rei began.  
  
"Well, clearly, she's in no disposition to fight." Lita asserted.  
  
"Why not find another one to take her place - for the moment?" Inserted Minako.  
  
"Duh! We can't. Because one, the brooch can only have one owner, and it is already owned by Usagi. And two, even if that is not the case, finding another Sailor Moon would just compound our troubles." Declared Luna.  
  
"So? What's your proposal?"  
  
"….."  
  
"I'll continue fighting."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"But, Usagi-chan, be reasonable. H-how are you going to dodge the enemy?"  
  
"I could detect its energy through my fuku."  
  
"Might I point out that even in the past, when you were not i-in your present condition, you umm, had trouble dodging the enemy." Rei reminded her.  
  
"Yes. But I always ended up pulverizing the youma, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes. But only by a hair's breadth before the youma would have pulverized us. Please, Usagi-chan, it's your safety that we are keeping in mind here. We do not want you to be –"  
  
"Shhh… I hear the lock turning. Let's continue this later." Ami warned them.  
  
"It's Mamoru." Usagi whispered, while her heart started beating into a gallop inside her rib cage.  
  
"Hey Luna, out!" Mina grabbed a protesting Luna and dropped her onto the roof ledge outside, beneath the window.  
  
"I'll get you for ---"  
  
"Ha-Hah!"  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Why do you all look like you've seen the Boogie Man?" Mamoru asked amusedly, as he leaned elegantly against the doorframe.  
  
"It's probably because they thought they're seeing one." Usagi teased, her color heightened, and her smile aglow - so much so that it had her friends staring at her.  
  
"Why you impertinent little brat! I'll teach you to have a healthy respect for ugly, big-nosed, big-eared, sharp-tooth, salivating monsters." Mamoru said in a good imitation of the Boogie Man, as he proceeded to take hold of her.  
  
"Huh!" Scoffed Usagi.  
  
"Huh, indeed." As Mamoru grabbed her and started tickling her ribcage. Usagi's friends were stunned. They have never seen this playful, indulging side of the normally imperturbable and enigmatic Mamoru.  
  
"Hey - ha,ha! Cut, ha - it out - ha, ha - I can't - breathe!" Usagi squealed.  
  
"Hah! Serves you right, for goading your Onii-chan!"  
  
"Onii-chan?" Rei asked, under her breath - puzzled, as she saw the rose tints slowly drain from Usagi's cheeks.  
  
'Onii-chan… Big brother… That's how he sees me. How he'll always see me. I knew that. He said so himself last night. I am like the sister he never had. Got that. Crystal… So why this tearing pain in my throat?' Usagi asked herself, as she dared not breathe for the lump inside her throat that threatened to choke its way out into audibility. 'Hadn't you admitted it? Admitted what? That you love him, baka! It was a m-mistake…That you love him? … NO! Then what was? I-I don't know… Baka… Hai, baka, baka, baka...'  
  
"Usa-chan, what's wrong?" Mamoru asked concernedly as he felt Usagi's slight form suddenly still.  
  
"S-so tired." Usagi whispered chokingly. She felt Mamoru's intense regard and struggled to hide the misery that threatened to spill from under sweeping lashes that slightly quivered.  
  
"Gomen, Usa-chan. I didn't think." She felt the self-censure in his voice.  
  
"Iie, Mamo-kun. That's my line." She smiled. A bright smile over hidden tear-brightened eyes. Perfect. She'd consider a supporting female role in the future.  
  
"There's something else." He said too astutely for her sanity.  
  
"Nothing else. J-just tired."  
  
"All right." Mamoru conceded after feeling her head fall heavily against his chest. He carried her to her bed, and her hitherto-spellbound friends suddenly sprang to life and began to chatter. They helped Mamoru in lifting the bedcovers, plumping the pillows and making her comfortable.  
  
Usagi kept up the pretense until she felt their presence leave the room and heard the door's lock softly click into its slot. Only then did she allow the dormant pain to crawl inside her. It crept like a serpent that seared its way from the pit of her stomach to her windpipe, until she could not breathe - to the insides of her eyelids, as she felt its fangs dig in sharply, until she could no longer contain the venom that trickled down from wounded, unseeing eyes. A little more than twenty-four hours ago, when she had gone completely blind. And she had cried once… and she was weeping again. But not for her blindness. Not even that could reduce her into this tight coil of agony that threatened to lacerate her if she was not careful enough… Mamoru… only… Unyielding darkness flaunted its face to mock her.  
  
"Usa-chan." Strong arms cradled her against the warm, vibrant smell of roses.  
  
The whispered sound of her name startled her. The whimper she so strove hard to contain, broke its way out from deep within her. What was it… compassion… caring… gentleness? None that could completely fill the void that she had never before guessed was even there. But the sound of his voice brought with it a glimmer of light.  
  
"Usa-chan, what's wrong?" Mamoru asked hoarsely.  
  
She held herself still. If it were not for the weak stream that flowed from tightly shut eyelids, anyone would have thought that she was only trying hard to sleep, as children often do.  
  
"Usagi!" This time, more urgently.  
  
"I-I-can't." A strangled sob escaped from her throat.  
  
"Tell me." He whispered softly, his lips so close to her temple that she could feel his breath stir the soft tendrils of her hair. It soothed her, at the same time that it roused within her an indefinable yearning that clawed at the emptiness within.  
  
"I love you."  
  
It was his turn to be still. For a moment, Mamoru thought that he had imagined the soft admission. But it haunted the air like a tangible ghost. He was confused. And he cannot explain the lightness that he felt whenever he was near her. But he had pledged his heart his princess…  
  
She had said that she loved him. But girls her age were notorious for falling in and out of love at the drop of a hat. No, he wasn't stupid enough to liken Usagi to the other girls. She was different. She was an innocent. And though she might be carefree and bubbly, she was also caring and sensitive.  
  
She was infatuated with him. Yes. That's it. Infatuation. He hoped so. He prayed so. Fervently prayed so. But what if it isn't... "No!"  
  
He felt her tense and saw her face harden stoically. He did not realize that he had uttered the denial aloud.  
  
"My God, Usagi! I'm sorry… so sorry… I can't…" He started to rock her in his arms. Usagi felt his self-reproach. It ate into her like a rush of corrosive acid. She hurt all over from a mixture volatile sensations… humiliation, self-pity, grief… but the pain from the knowledge that he was suffering because of her, was the most acute.  
  
"It's alright, Mamo-kun." She groped for his fingers in a comforting gesture and brought them to her cheek. "Please, do not feel t-that you owe me anything." She took a steadying breath and forged in her normal tart voice. "And please don't start mumbling about me being seventeen and too young for stuff like this. I could still land you a punch, you know. Remember the last time you called me a - what was it - a "bean-brained bun- head?"  
  
Yes. He remembered the incident clearly. She had called him a "banana-assed baboon" and a host of other unappealing cognomens. He had responded by laughing at her face and calling her the fore-mentioned appellation. She had been livid. She had kicked him. And missed his most sensitive part by sheer luck. How could he forget. He started laughing softly, at the memory of her outrage.  
  
She smiled upon hearing his wonderful laughter and turned her face to his chest. "Hey, are you busy this afternoon?"  
  
Hey, are you busy this afternoon? Just like that. Mamoru stared at her, stunned. No tear, no distressed whimpering. Nothing. Nothing but a generous heart and an understanding, almost painful smile. She was making it easy for him. But he had no practice at all in handling situations like this. But so had she. A troubling voice within derided him.  
  
"Usagi." He took a deep breath. "No, why?"  
  
"The cherry blossoms are scheduled to bloom this afternoon. Have you ever seen sakura buds blossom slowly? It's the most wonderful thing. Heavenly. For the past ten years, except for this year - that is, we - Oto-chan, Oka- chan and Shingo - have been going to the park to witness them blossom. I -- " Usagi faltered. She knew she was blabbering. But she could not stop herself. She felt the darkness closing in on her. She took a steadying breath. "W-would y-you a-accompany us to the park - if you don't have anything else to do, that is? But I could understand it if you'd rather not. I mean, you must have lots of other things to do – you, being almost a doctor, and stuff. Anyway, it's not as if I'd be able to see them – he, he… However, I have never missed being there while they bloomed and --" A forefinger was laid on her lips to stem the rush of words. She felt a spark in the darkness as a warm tide rush to her ears – to her cheeks, and knocked the breath from her chest.  
  
"Let's go." Was all he said.  
  
  
  
----~@  
  
  
  
End of Part I  
  
P.S. Now here's the deal minna-san: I get enough reviews, and I'll release Part II. Say, a hundred? Just kidding. But please, do review me. Domo arigatou gozaimasu. Have a blessed day. 


	2. Part II

With Your Light to Guide Me - Part II

By zSah  
  
Summary: Sailor Moon saves Tuxedo Kamen from a youma's attack. In the morning, Usagi finds herself blind, and falling… into the arms of her nemesis, Mamoru.  
  
Author's notes  
  
1) In iteration: in the market for ideas, one barters his thoughts or the representations thereof, in exchange for the thoughts of others. And the main motivation lies in the search for profit… the profit of satisfaction. The satisfaction one gets from knowing that his brainchild is appreciated. And what better currency is there for compensating an author with one's appreciation than by reviewing him… in this case her… thoroughly… truthfully…  
  
In clearer terms, REVIEW this fic, people. PLEASE! There, I'm reduced to begging, AGAIN.

2) I am grateful to all of you who took the time to comment and critique the first part. I will be doubly grateful if you review the second and last part of this fic.

3) Again, no flames, please, only constructive criticisms.

4) Thank you, in anticipation of your reviews.

5) Don't you notice how persistent I am? Thanks for putting up with me, again.

Isaiah 40:31 

"But they that wait upon the Lord shall renew _their _strength; they shall mount up with wings as eagles; they shall run, and not be weary; _and_ they shall walk, and not faint."

---~-@

With Your Light to Guide Me  
by z§äh

Part II

---~-@

The afternoon sun cast an orange-yellow hue on the entire park and transformed it into an enchanted grove of laughter and leisure. And though Usagi could not behold its mystic allure, she felt its magic through the cold warmth that bathed her, through the intoxicating tang of freshness in the air, through the sweet scent of the vernal season, the sound of merriment, of dreams, of promises, of love... born by the dancing breeze. 

For the moment, it didn't matter that the darkness in her was incessant and pain inflicting. She was alive, breathing. For now, she was with the people who mattered the most in the world to her. There was no room for such foolishness as a shattered heart. 

And so she strove to keep a smile to her lips, and struggled to keep her voice cheerful. She reveled in the breeze, the scent of spring, the chilly warmth of the sun on her... laughed at the sensation of a butterfly perching fleetingly on her nose, the sound of the chatter of her friends... soaked in the happiness all around her, and tried to make it her own. It was enough. It _had to be enough. _

If her friends had noticed that her smile contained the merest hint of depression, or that her laugh was a little too contrived, or that her eyes remained glassy and over bright... or that Mamoru was a mite too distant, they chose to keep these to themselves.

While they were seating on the bench, Mamoru's cell phone had rung urgently, and he excused himself to see to it.

"Hey Usagi-chan, let's get you your favorite strawberry cone with pecans on top. What say you?" Makoto asked Usagi brightly. 

"Sure." The last thing she wanted was food, at the moment. But that would have been out of character. If she'd want her friends to descend on her like the team from C.S.I., a refusal would surely do it.

"Just like you, Bun-head, to never refuse an offer of fat-source." Rei teased with her usual sauciness.

"And it's just like you, pyre-mouth, to let your lingua run before your gray matter." Serena threw back.

"So you remember a bit of your biology." Amy commented wonderingly.

"Yup. Enough to say, "dorkus geekus."

"There's no such scientific term." Amy said reprovingly. 

Makoto sighed and started dragging Amy and Rei by their arms. "Come on, you two, let's get some really adipose-hoarding roughage."

Serena released the breath that she had been unconsciously holding as she heard the fading babble of her friends. 

"What's wrong, Usagi-chan."

"Mina! I thought you had gone with the others." 

"You know, we wouldn't leave you all alone, considering the c-circumstances. But don't let's digress. Something's wrong with you."

"Of course, something's wrong. I'm blind!" Usagi said mockingly.

"Iie. I feel a different pain from you. .. You're in love, Usagi-chan." Minako said bluntly.

Usagi's startled gasp was confirmation enough. "I guess being the Senshi of Love has its perks, hasn't it?" She smiled dryly.

"Do I know who he is, or should I guess – no, I'm sorry, Usa, I'm being too nosy. But I'm worried about you – we all are. You've not been the same since we came over to Mamoru-san's apartment this morning. Is-is it Mamoru-san?" Mina asked.

For a moment, pain flickered across Usagi's sightless eyes before they went studiously blank. 

"Hai."

"And he loves you?" 

"Iie." Achingly.

"Are you sure?" Mina asked in quiet dread.

"Hai. I've told him. H-he s-said..." Usagi drew a shaking breath. "... that he was s-sorry." 

Mina sat in silence. How could she tell her friend that she could also sense that Mamoru was in love. And apparently, it was not with her Usagi.

"How is it with him, Mina?" Usagi asked in a small voice. 

"I- I don't know what you mean, Usa."

"He's in love, isn't he?" Something in Usagi's voice made Minako stare at her friend.

"How do you - does being the Champion of Love and Justice -?"

"Iie… Not this kind of love, anyway. I've felt so attuned to him ever since I realized that I love him – he loves someone, ne?"

"Hai." Minako said tonelessly, under her breath.

But Usagi heard. Heard only too well. And no amount of foreknowledge could have prepared her for the keening pain that sped through her insides at Mina's confirmation. It left her lacerated and gasping for breath. 

"I'm so sorry, Usa-chan." Mina said helplessly, as she enfolded Usagi in a comforting hold. Never had she felt so close to tears. She who was normally flippant. She looked up, looked to where Mamoru was standing, with his back to them – his profile, tall and distinguished against the setting sun. At that moment, she fervently wished that she were cupid, with his bow and love arrows and his instant happily-ever-afters. _Where was he, anyway, when one needed him?_

Mamoru felt the pain arrow through him. For a moment, he could not breathe, and his hands groped for the light post beside him for support. Through the haze of pain, one thing was clear. He didn't know why, but her name hovered on his lips like a gentle benediction. "Usagi."

Usagi heard her name in the breeze. And she felt his presence nearing. In her mind's eye, she could see his hair, dark and silky, tousled by the wind, his cerulean eyes calm and intense, while he strode with a masculine grace that could send female hearts into orbit. 

She had watched him before on countless occasions. But then, she had not understood the need that has almost been an obsession. The need to see him when he was not there. Nor the need to come in contact with him even if it was just to slap his hand or to poke her finger into his chest. Nor the need to make him acknowledge her presence even if it came packaged in unflattering terms.

He was now just a few meters away. She willed her strained muscles to relax. For a moment, Mina's arms tensed around her, before they finally released her.

"What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" He asked gently.

Usagi smiled. Strained. "I'm hungry." She lied brazenly.

Minako snorted, disbelieving. 

And for her effort, Usagi elbowed Minako unerringly on her vulnerable side. And was rewarded with a satisfyingly loud yelp of pain.

Mamoru looked at her, closely. Speculatively.

"If it's food you're after, Odango, I believe it's now on it's way." Mamoru said dryly, as he saw the others carrying ice cream cones.

"Hey Usagi-chan, here's your strawberry cone with pecans and nine hundred ninety-nine calories!" Rei teased. 

"Thank you, Rei-chan." Usagi said quietly, which earned her a puzzled frown from her raven-haired friend. Something was at odds. Usagi had never, never let a comment like that pass without at least a minor fireworks display. 

"Hey Mamoru-kun, here's a double chocolate with chocolate chips on top for you." Makoto grinned. "We know how you devour chocolates. Although where you put them remains a scientific marvel."

Mamoru grinned sheepishly. "Well, we all have our respective idiosyncrasies."

Usagi had not known that Mamoru loved chocolates. She was beginning to realize how little she knew about Mamoru. And she was starving for more information about him. 

"You like chocolates, Mamoru?" 

Great. That sounded stupid, considering Makoto's very recent broadcast of his passion for the stuff.

"Hai."

"Really? I also love chocolates!" 

Silence.

Usagi colored painfully. She had felt Mamoru stiffen. It was a criminally stupid thing to say. It sounded like a pathetic plea for his approval. Which, if she was honest with herself, was what it really was.

Obviously, the others didn't notice the tension between Mamoru and herself, or at least, didn't seem to mind it, as they burst out laughing when Makoto remarked, "Usa-chan, you love anything that's chewable... well, not necessarily biodegradable, as long as its chewable." 

The color on Usagi's cheeks had heightened excruciatingly.

Mamoru took notice... took pity.

"I'm glad you like chocolates too, Usagi. I brought with me a Meiji black chocolate. Care to share it with me?" Mamoru asked gently.

"Hai. I love Meiji chocolates."

"I know. As I was checking your school uniform pockets for the washing machine yesterday, I saw two wrappers of Meiji milk chocolates, one of the black one, and two empty packages of the strawberry milk ones. Here you go." Mamoru said indulgently, and put the bigger half of the chocolate bar into Usagi's hand.

Usagi grasped the chocolate chunk, gratefully, as if it were a lifeline, and took a small bite. Sweet and bitter, it tasted. Sweet... as sweet as the moment of love's discovery. Bitter... as bitter as the instant of recognition of a love unrequited. The flavors melted roughly on her tongue. Never had she tasted chocolate like this. Never had it been such a masochistic combination of pleasure and pain. Of pleasure, because she was sharing in something that Mamoru so obviously loves. Of pain, because she knew that, aside from his friendship, it was the only thing that he was ever likely to share with her. And she yearned for so much more. 

But she was ready to take in anything that would come her way, she decided. She would be content with nibbles of happiness, she vowed to herself fiercely. She took a bigger bite. And savored its taste and feel... repeatedly... until there was nothing left, and knew that she'd have to be content with the memory of it.

"Minna-chan, if we're to watch the sakura buds blossom, I believe that we have to go over to the other side where the sakura trees are clustered." Ami said, interrupting the companionable silence that had settled among the group.

"Ami-chan's right, we'd better get going." Rei put in.

"Usa-chan, you put your left arm on my shoulder and I'll support you by the waist. Just like what we did earlier, ne?" Makoto instructed.

"Hai."

"I believe that it would be an easier arrangement if I carried Usagi instead." Mamoru said matter-of-factly. But the moment the words left him, he regretted them. He didn't want to give Usagi the wrong expectation. He didn't want to hurt her more than he had already done. Kami-sama! He was such a mess!

"I think Mamoru's right, Usa-chan. You'll be less tired if you let him carry you." Minako surreptitiously gave Usagi's hand an assuring squeeze.

"Iie. I've already imposed too much on Mamoru-san." Usagi said huskily, but determinedly. She had promised herself that she would grab at any nugget of happiness that she could get from him. But it was easier said to oneself than done, especially when she knew that propinquity to him was more than likely to cause her agony. Happiness marred, would be no happiness at all. 

As if to prove to everyone that she was up to walking, her one hand gripped the edge of the bench while the other arm braced itself against the back, and used it to aid herself up. It should have required minimal effort, but for her, it was an exertion that had left her winded and light in the head, and leaning exhaustedly on Makoto's side.

Mamoru had watched her through her brief struggle. She looked too pale despite the play of red and orange hues of the fading sun on her face. Was he wrong to dismiss her feelings as plain infatuation? 'I've imposed to much on Mamoru-san' 'Mamoru-san...' The formal name hit him like a poisoned dart. She had presented him with a host of unflattering and horrible names before, but had never called him that. Not as if he were just an acquaintance that she'd met in the street. And imposed too much on him? _Never._

Usagi felt herself being lifted off from the ground, as strong arms swept her off her feet. A few moments later, she felt the cadence of sure feet. Her head started to spin. The next thing she knew, her face was buried in the warm juncture between his neck and shoulders, against the intoxicating scent of roses and chocolates, and her hand lay lightly on his chest. 

This was the stuff of which her dreams were made of. She breathed in deeply to absorb his essence into her being. And the hand that had lain dormant on his chest, as though with a mind of its own, snaked its way to the side of his neck and started to brush against it. Lightly. Adoringly. For the moment, it did not matter that she was revealing to Mamoru and to her friends, in terms more potent than words, that she loved him. 

Mamoru felt the warmth of her breath and the gentle but thrilling movement of her hand on his neck, and the sensation went straight to his head like heady wine. She was so close to him. He could smell her hair. And it smelled of strawberries and sunshine and everything that's wonderful, this side of the world. He sorely needed to bury his face in her hair and inhale deeply, as if by doing so, he'd be able to absorb the remnant sunlight in her hair and banish the shadows within him. He had never felt this exhilarated before... at least not outside of his dreams... Dreams! What was he doing? He stiffened in self-reprimand. He cannot allow himself to feel anything other than mild affection for Usagi. He loved the princess in his dreams! His princess. 

He had been a boy of seven. Aching. Alone. Orphaned. And she had been his light through the darkness of his solitude. And now, she needed him. She needed him... and he would not fail her. Never fail her.

Usagi felt Mamoru's withdrawal like a stinging whip. She snatched her hand from the side of his neck and lifted her face from its haven. She had trespassed on his kindness towards her. When will she ever get it into her thick head that he will never love her. He loved another. She felt her consciousness slowly ebbing away. She felt so tired... so tired...

---~-@

Usagi opened her eyes. It was pitch dark. Where was she? She struggled to see beyond the impenetrable wall of darkness. She blinked. Once. Twice. But the darkness refused to budge. She was beginning to panic. She felt her heart start to drum in her ears. Where was she? Why was everything so distressingly black? She shook her head to clear her fogged thoughts. And then, the events of yesterday came back in rolling frames... She was blind... 'Mamoru'... But where was he? Where was _she_? "Minna-chan?" She asked hesitantly.

"Usa-chan, you're awake." Ami's quiet voice soothed her clamoring fear. 

"Why is it so quiet? Where are we? Where is everyone?" 

"They left for a while to get our dinner. There's only the two of us. We're underneath a cherry blossom tree." No wonder it had been eerily quiet. Ami must have been so absorbed in her physics textbook again.

"How are you feeling, Usa-chan?"

"A little bit disoriented. For a moment there, I could not remember that I was blind. And I panicked – hey, something's scratching my nose!"

"Oh, it's just a butterfly. I've noticed how they love your nose." Ami smiled.

"Hmmm... they sure do. Have the sakura buds bloomed yet, Ami-chan?" Usagi made a play of asking brightly.

"Not yet, Usa. They don't look like they're going to bloom just yet. At least not tonight." 

Upon hearing this, Usagi became pensive. Mentally unreachable. 

Finally she asked, falteringly, "Do you think that... I'll be able to s-see again, Ami-chan?" 

"Do you believe in miracles, Usa-chan?" Ami asked, after a moment.

"Hai." Usagi said promptly. Ami smiled.

"Then I have every faith that you'll do." Ami said confidently. And when she saw that the other girl was frowning in confusion, she continued, "I look at you, Usa-chan, and see nothing but kindness and trusting love. You believe in miracles. You deserve your own. But even if it does not come to you. You would still be able to see. You've never lost your sight. Not the one that matters. You see people with your heart... You had seen me, not like everyone else had done, still do, not as Juuban High's resident dork - to be ridiculed or avoided - but as a very lonely girl, who needed a friend. You've seen me with your heart, and have opened it to me, with all that generosity in you." 

For a while, Usagi fell silent. It came to her as a minor shock that Ami, her Ami with the smashing scientific mind was talking to her about faith and miracles. 'And un-biological hearts.' 

She smiled, this time. It lighted her face with a genuine glow. 

"Thank you, Ami-chan." 

"Hmmm..." Ami muttered, a little embarrassed. "Hey, I see them coming."

"Hey Usa-chan, we got you something from Shibuya." Rei announced cheerfully.

"Shibuya? You went all the way to Shibuya?" Ami asked incredulously.

"Hai. We went there to get you both your favorite squid balls. Here, watch it! They're still hot. Here's yours Usa-chan." Makoto said.

"Arigatou, Minna-chan." Usagi said, a little subdued, for she could not sense Mamoru's presence. Why was he not here? Was he tired of them, already? Was he tired of her? Was he disgusted with her? Usagi's chest tightened at the thought. She remembered the incident before she fell asleep in his arms. Was that the reason why he was not here with them? Was he avoiding her?

"Usa-chan? Are you all right?" Rei asked concernedly, as she saw Usagi shiver slightly.

"Hai. Just a little umm... cold and hungry. When will these balls cool down a little? Mmm... they smell yummy..." She brought the opened bag of squid balls to her nose and inhaled appreciatively. She was not aware that her friends were all looking at her, a little sadly.

"By the way," she said off-handedly, after a discrete interval. "Where's Mamoru-kun?"

Rei, Minako and Makoto looked at one another uncertainly. Silence lingered a few suspicious seconds, before Rei got that determined glint in her midnight eyes and said, "He met a friend as we were about to re-enter the park." She did not say that the friend was female. Nor that Mamoru had greeted her with such warmth and enthusiasm. 

Usagi sighed with relief and smiled. She was so glad that her Mamo-chan was not avoiding her. 

Suddenly, she felt the tiny hairs all over her body, prickle in urgent warning. The blood quickened to her head in a dizzying wave, while her stomach muscles clenched involuntarily. It left her senseless to her surroundings. Not cognizant of a thing bar the physical pain... and its warning of his approach. 

"Mako-chan, the girl with Mamoru-kun – isn't she Hinagami Saori?" Ami whispered.

"Yes, Mamoru-kun introduced us to her earlier. Her name seems so familiar. Do you know her?" Makoto asked back.

"Don't you remember? She's the one who topped the Tokyo University entrance exams last year. She's taking up Medicine." 

"Ah, yes, the - what was it - the "Promil Kid." Doesn't she also do Classical on the piano?" 

"Hai."

"Wow! Brains and talent." Makoto breathed wonderingly.

"You forgot to mention "beauty." Oww! What was that for?" Rei growled when she felt Minako's pinch on her forearm. Mina looked at her glaringly before transferring her gaze to Usagi meaningfully. A pissed Rei followed Mina's look, and was stopped short. Usagi had gone alarmingly pale. And she was so still. She didn't even appear to be breathing. For once, Rei got scared for her friend. This wasn't like Usagi. What had got into her? She made a move to reach out, and was relieved that before she could even touch Usagi's shoulder, the other girl's color had started to flood back. Rei was distracted as she realized that Mamoru and Saori were now directly in front of them.

"Minna-chan, this is Hinagami Saori. Sai-chan, you've already met Rei, Minako and Makoto. Now this is Mizuno Ami." Mamoru introduced.

"Konnichiwa, Mizuno-san." Saori bowed and then extended her hand. 

"Konnichiwa, Hinagami-san." Ami replied shyly.

"And this is... Tsukino Usagi." Mamoru said. 

Was it her imagination, or did Mamoru hesitate a little before saying her name? Usagi wondered. 'Baka, Usagi, to top off everything else, you've become too sensitive.' She berated herself. 

Saori glanced at Mamoru before she bowed and said, "Konnichiwa, Tsukino-san." The other girls could not help but look closely at Usagi's response to this. 

Usagi smiled blindly at Saori – off-focus. She bowed her head and said, "Konnichiwa, Hinagami-san. You can call me Usagi, as my friends do. May I call you, Saori?" Usagi asked in an amiable voice, devoid of any hard feelings.

"Hai, Usagi. You can call me Saori." Saori said gently. She looked to Mamoru in askance. He nodded slightly and smiled at her, affectionately. The girls were intrigued. 

"Minna-san, I have to go. I still have a class to attend. It was a pleasure meeting you all. Usagi," she smiled at Usagi and bent down to pat her hand briefly."

"Ja mata ne, Saori." Usagi said blithely.

"Ja, Usagi, minna-san. Mamoru-chan, see you at father's later, ne?"

"Hai. Ja, Saori-chan." 

'Is she the one?' Usagi asked herself after Saori had gone off. 'If she's the one he loves, I don't mind... beautiful, intelligent, talented... and kind. She'll be good for him.' Usagi reasoned with herself as she fought the nausea of despairing jealousy that went with the thought of Mamo-chan - her Mamo-chan - with another. 'So why was he going to Saori's house? Was he going to propose to her – tonight?'' Usagi's heart lurched agonizingly. 

"So Mamoru-kun, how did you meet Saori?" Makoto could not help asking.

"Her father was my father's best friend. He was my legal guardian until I was eighteen. I've known Saori since she was a little girl of seven." Mamoru explained.

''She's the one. I could never come up to her... not in a zillion life times. I never did stand a chance. Not even when I had my 20-20 vision.' Usagi thought numbly.

Usagi was roused rudely from her torment when she heard a shrill cry pierce the air. 

"Saori-chan!" Mamoru cried in recognition. And swiftly sprang in the direction that Saori had taken less than a minute ago.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried out, and groped for the tree trunk to raise herself up. 

"Usagi, what are you doing?" Rei asked, alarmed.

"Minna-chan, I have to go after him, please. Can't you see... if anything happens. If anything happens to him..." Usagi could not go on with the lump that formed in her throat.

"You stay here, Usagi. We're going after him." Rei said firmly.

"No! I'll go--" Usagi was already on the verge of hysteria.

"Listen! If you go, you'll not be only putting yourself, but all of us, including him and Saori, in danger."

"Rei's right, Usa-chan. Minna-chan, go! You're wasting time talking. I'll stay with Usagi-chan." Luna appeared suddenly.

"Luna! Thank goodness! Usa, I promise you, I'll protect Mamoru." Rei vowed and left with the others.

"Luna! Help me, please, Mamoru's in danger. I have to protect him... and Saori." Tears of frustrated helplessness coursed its way down Usagi's face. She dashed them with an impatient hand and started running recklessly, stumblingly, in the direction where she had sensed her friends had disappeared to. She fumbled for her brooch and raised it high above her head.

"Usagi!" Luna screamed as she leapt to stop Usagi's transformation. But she was already too late.

"Moon prism power, make up!" In the blink of an eye, Usagi was in her fuku. 

For an infinitesimal moment, Usagi was stunned. Shadows had appeared before her vision, when before there had been total darkness. She blinked and turned her head to look around her, she could make out very blurred images of obstacles up ahead. 

"Usa-Sailormoon, what's wrong?" A worried Luna asked, as she saw the Moon senshi move her head cautiously.

Sailormoon looked down to where Luna's voice had come from. She could distinguish a black hazy form, which she recognized as her feline friend's body. 

"Luna, I can see dark images. I could see yours." She said wonderingly, before, without warning, she sprang towards the direction of the source of Pandemonium.

Up above her, the gibbous moon sailed its way across the sky. It touched its luminous fingers to its warrior's eyes, and made the shadows more defined, more discernible. 

Her frantic eyes scanned the throng of shadows and glimpsed flashes of light to her far right. She leapt, refusing to waste time running, and felt her heart rushing to her throat. 'Keep him safe... keep him safe' The movement of her feet and the beating of her heart seemed to chant, in time to her soul's litany. 

Up ahead, the flashes of light have become stronger, the explosions more, nerve-racking, and the screams, more bone-chilling, and with it, the clamor in her heart increased a thousand-fold. Visions of her friends' bodies... burned, torn, bleeding... lifeless, haunted her. She shook her head to ward off the unwanted distractions. She could now hear the youma's savage roar, and see a blob of rapidly moving shadows. She ran forward, and stumbled. She heard a groan coming from her feet.

"U—Sailor Moon - Luna! What are you both doing here?" Sailor Venus asked in excruciating pain. 

"Sshh... Where's Mamoru and Saori?" Sailor Moon asked urgently. She tensed as her eyes caught a tremendous flash of light and heard one of her friends scream in pain.

"I don't know. When we got here, we only saw Tuxedo Kamen, and he was already locked in battle with the four-eyed monster. Get out of here, baka! We can handle this." Sailor Venus said harshly, before her eyelids dropped in bruised exhaustion. But Usagi was too relieved that neither her Mamo-chan, nor his Saori were there to get harmed, to be too alarmed over Sailor Venus' passing out. It was a normal occurrence in the senshi business.

"I don't see you doing that." She mocked her oblivious comrade. But the next instant, her blood almost boiled over with rage when she saw two more of the slight forms of her friends flung away from the dark blob that was the monster. Luna's figure followed suit. She narrowed her eyes to get a clearer vision. She could make out the prone bodies of Luna and the other senshi, lying unconscious, out of further harm's way. 

She heard a sweeping sound and saw a tall, dark form clash with the hideous mass. Tuxedo Kamen-sama!

She had to help him. Sailor Moon took her tiara and waited her chance to aim. She saw Tuxedo Kamen's figure leap sideways to avoid the monster's attack. Here was her chance.

"Moon tiara attack." Her tiara swiftly spun through the air and hit the youma on its back. She staggered with the force of the impact. But it seemed that all it did was to cut a fourth of its bulk. What monster is this? Enraged, the youma, twisted itself, 180 degrees, and her faint vision collided with four glaring disks of light, the size of dinner plates. Too late, however, did she realize that the youma was now facing her, and ready to spew its attack. 

The succeeding events took on a muddy texture for Sailor Moon. She did not hear the masculine shout of warning. Nor did she see the ball of energy that was speedily coming her way, nor the black figure that grabbed her out of harm's way, and rushed her through the scant protection of the clustered trees. She could not believe that her 'moon tiara attack' didn't do the slightest damage!

"Sailormoon, get a grip of yourself!" The familiar harsh command penetrated her muddled disbelief.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" She blinked at the familiar form so close to her. She realized that he held her against his chest. He was pressing his body against thick, dark, imposing post, which she had now just realized, was the trunk of a tree. 

"Hai. Now hush, the youma's just behind us." He whispered.

"My tiara-"

"Is ineffectual, the thing there absorbs any attack that uses light, and recycles the energy to magnify its own." He murmured in her ear. 

She felt the tiny hairs on her body rise in excitement, and her whole body began to tingle. He was so close. He felt so familiar. Amidst the imminent danger, she could not block from her mind the dangerous sensations running through her blood system. He smelt of roses and chocolates... and - she gasped. She knew that smell. Knew it only too well. It was-

"Stay here." He ordered.

Before she could react, she felt him thrust her firmly, against the tree trunk before leaping agilely to intercept the youma. She heard the first sound of his cane hitting the creature's body, before she realized what had just happened. 

She craned her neck and peered beyond the tree trunk. She could barely make out the form of Tuxedo Kamen lunging forward to hit the monster... and then leaping backwards to parry the orbs of fire that it emitted. He was handling it well. She saw the blob weakening, its base, melting into a puddle with each blow from his cane. Tuxedo Kamen vaulted from the ground and flung his arm. An army of what seemed to Sailor Moon like dark darts sliced through the air with deadly intent and perforated the youma's cringing mass. It roared and writhed in fleeting paroxysm before it liquefied and burst into flames, even before Tuxedo Kamen's feet had touched ground level.

She gazed at the imposing shadow that was his form. His tall hat had fallen off his head with his last leap. How had she been so blind. He and Mamoru were of the same height, same breadth, same form. Tuxedo Kamen's voice was harsh, while Mamoru's had been mocking, and since yesterday, gentle, but they both have the same quality, the same timber. They both have the same whiff of roses and chocolates. And most of all, they both have the ability to send her senses rocketing. Mamo-chan...

She felt the familiar intense gaze on her. She smiled at him. And though she could not see if he smiled back, she saw his slight nod. 

And then, he turned abruptly, preparing to leave. With him, her heart.

Tuxedo Kamen turned his back on the familiar rush of confusing emotions that went through him whenever he was near Sailor Moon. He could not afford to stay and acknowledge the same passion that burned through him whenever he held his princess close. Whenever he held Usagi close. He closed his eyes against the wave of self-disgust.

Sailor Moon stared longingly at his form, barely noticing the darker shadow that loomed at the corner of her left eye, behind Tuxedo Kamen. Only the swift movement of what seemed like the dark shadow's arm, had alerted Sailor Moon to the danger it posed. She saw a burgeoning glow of light emerge from the silhouette's hand. 

And it was being aimed at her beloved. 

She did not think, did not hesitate. Only felt. And moved with a desperate speed, and a strangled cry, "Mamoru!"

Tuxedo Kamen turned promptly, and took all that was happening in with a single glance. "No!"

It was happening again. He heard her scream. As if through a rolling film, he saw the disc of pure energy hit Sailor Moon. Saw her collapse in front of him. Saw Kunzite, look at her, at first in stunned reaction, and then, with a smirk of satisfaction. 

A white-hot ball of rage was forged inside him. With light speed, he plunged his cane through the air. The thrust went home. Kunzite clutched the exposed extended end of the cane in horrified shock. Dark blood spilled from his lips, before he vanished through thin air. The cane dropped to the ground and went back to its normal size, unheeded.

Once again, she had saved him. Tuxedo Kamen gently took her in his arms and surveyed the damage done. Her back and arms were badly burned. The tips of her hair - that luxuriant, golden hair - had also been caught in the fire. He reached for her pulse, on the side of her neck. It beat dangerously faint. Was she going to die on him? He wondered frantically. He turned her over carefully, and placed his arm under her neck to avoid her burns. Her brooch lay gleaming against her damaged suit. He tried removing it, and was momentarily blinded with the light that emanated from it. When his vision cleared. He gasped from a new wave of tortured shock, "Usagi!"

---~-@

The whirring sound of the monitoring machine ground Mamoru's sensitive head like a piston. Yet still, his heavy, weary eyes would not detract themselves from the still form on the bed. 

She had been in intensive care for the past three days. Until her doctor had given the permission for her to be transferred to one of the suites, this morning. Even then, there was still no sign of stirring from her. 

Unwillingly, he relived the nightmare that occurred in the park. White-hot daggers stabbed at him as he remembered the dreaded moment when he discovered that Sailor Moon was none other than Usagi. His knees gave way, her uttered cry of his name, still ringing in his ears. She had known it was _he_. Her blindness had not stopped her from recognizing him behind the mask. 

For eons of time, he could not move with the weakness that accompanied the realization that he was close to losing her. Only the remembered sight of her badly burned flesh had spurred him into action, and had him leaping to the hospital with metaphysical speed. 

Third degree burns. She had sustained third degree burns that had been meant for him. It had taken that for him to realize how much she had meant to him. How much she meant to him. How much he had wanted to go with her, when he had thought that she was already slipping away from him.

Her parents and brother had come the morning after the attack. They had barely arrived from Akasaka, when they had had the call from him, and had rushed to the hospital. Her friends had agreed that they would tell her parents that she had been attacked by a youma in the park. Her mother had been distraught, but had been strong enough to sit with her daughter, to pray for her, and sing to her for the past three days, and two nights, until the doctor had ordered her to go home. Usagi's father was a different case. He had broken down at the sight of his baby's seemingly lifeless form, and had to go home immediately with Usagi's brother, to return, devastated, during the day.

And now, it was already the third night. He had kept vigil by her side. He had not slept a wink since the incident had happened, and felt that his head would never touch his pillow again until he had seen her awake. 

His eyes caressed her face, turned on its side, with the rest of her body to avoid the pressure of her weight on the fatal burns that her back now bore. So deathlike pale, it was. A dark, menacing bruise had formed over her left temple, whereupon she had landed, after the fireball had hit her. His hands hovered over her face. Without touching, his fingers tremblingly memorized the shape of her closed eyelids, her small straight nose, her wan, smooth cheeks They skirted her slightly parted lips to trace the shape of her small chin. And then, as though with a will of their own, they went above her lips, and lingered over, feeling the faint stirring of her breath. He remembered the feel of her lips, remembered them pressed lightly against his neck. And the memory brought blood rushing to his head… throughout his body. This time, he was powerless to resist the lure of touching her. His thumb tremblingly traced the curve of her upper lip, before it whispered lingeringly against her lower lip. The feel of her, however limited, and fleeting had the effect of a puissant drug. It left him hungering for more. 

His fingertips grazed her forehead, and softly touched the wayward, golden tendrils over her discolored temple. His face neared hers, and gazed yearningly at her still countenance. He longed to see her big cerulean eyes alight with the smile that had never failed to touch the gloom in him. He longed to feel her response to the stroke of his digits, to hear her delighted laughter, to smell the sunshine and happiness in her hair. He longed... until the longing was ready to burst from within his heart. And he could no longer deny to himself that he loved her. 

He loved her. And for a moment, he felt lighthearted. He wanted to jump, fling the windows open, and shout it to the whole of Tokyo. 

But elation drained out of him as fast as it had filled him. He loved Usagi. That was the inescapable truth. But the love -- the feeling he felt for his little rabbit, was the very same emotion that he felt for Serenity. 

A crushing wave of self-loathing assailed him. There must be something fundamentally wrong with him. There's only one species he despised more than snakes – fickle-minded men. A man who could not stay faithful to one woman... would not be content with one woman. Was he fickle-minded, then? 

__

Was his princess even real? 

He touched the rainbow crystal that hung by his neck. She had given it to him, the first night he had spent away from Japan. Away in the States, where his parents had left him an educational plan. He had been a forlorn boy of fourteen. Lost among a throng of strangers, the assuring feel of the crystal's warmth had given him consolation during the day, and through the cold lonely winters. 

He closed his eyes, and remembered how she had felt when she had snuggled in his arms. All softness and light. He had not seen her face. He had never seen her face since she had first appeared to him, fourteen years ago. Bathed in the ethereal glow of moonlight. But since the first moment, she had held his heart in that delicate hand of hers. Tenderness, laughter, comfort, warmth, love... light. She had given him all these and so much more. 

In her company, he had dreamed, made plans for the future. She had given him hope. No figment of his imagination could have come up with all these... and her. She was real. He knew, as sure as he was that the crystal he held in his arms was real. He had touched her hands, as smooth as silk. He had shared her laughter, heard her sing enchantingly. He had danced with her, by a moonlit lake. He had basked in the smell of her golden hair -- in the scent of strawberries and moonlight. He had lost himself in her blue, starlit eyes... She had told him her name. Serenity. And she had called him her "Endymion." 

She had asked him for help. She had asked him to bring her the "Heart of the Holy Silver Crystal" to make her whole. The "Heart of the Holy Silver Crystal"... where was he to find it? He knew of the Holy Silver Crystal. His princess had told him of its power. She had said that it would bring back his memories of her. 

Mamoru blinked as his surroundings started to blur before his exhausted eyes. He looked at Usagi. Strange. His vision of her remained clear. He clutched her hand tightly in his, as the world spun around, and faded gradually into the abyss.

---~-@

"Mamoru." A familiar voice was calling to him, drawing him to the light. He felt her delicate breath on his left cheek, and the lightest brush of her fingers on his brow. And they were stoking the fire in him. His eyelids fluttered, and opened. And was momentarily blinded by the glow of her hair. 

"Usagi!" He sat up abruptly as he realized who she was. 

"Hai. Where are we?" She asked, her face turned to his.

Mamoru gazed at the familiar vale. It was the same one, where he had always met his princess. The same lake, same grove, same rose bushes, even the moon and the stars looked the same, the last time he had been here... but where was she? His gaze transferred to Usagi. And thoughts about his princess flew out of his head. Usagi was here, lying beside him, her eyes a glassy blue... visionless... He saw a passing flash of fear in their depths. 

"Don't be afraid." In a single movement, he had his arms around her. Had him and her lying side by side, facing each other. He wrapped his arm around her soothingly, protectively. "We are in a vale... a beautiful vale. Do not fear. I'm here." He murmured against her ear quietly.

'No.' She thought. 'I'm not scared anymore. Not now, when I'm in your arms, and your voice sounds gentle and kind with concern for me. Not now, when I can smell the scent of roses all about you, when I can feel your sweet breath upon my ear – when I've dreamt of this since the moment you appeared in the sunlight – and you reproached me for being a klutz. Not now, when you feel so familiar. Not now... but later, perhaps...' 

"I know. And I'm not scared... not anymore." She uttered sincerely, smiled unreservedly.

"Were you hurt?" She asked anxiously, suddenly remembering Kunzite's treacherous attack.

"No. You had saved me, again." He reassured her.

He could not help the surge of love that went through him at the sight of her, the sound of her... the blatant feel of her. His eyes roamed tenderly on her form, and searched for the bruises she had had in her hospital bed. He could not find any sign of them. Not one single sign of the injuries she had sustained from Kunzite's assault. 

However, she had still not regained her sight... It did not matter. He'd take care of her. Keep her safe. He reached out to cup her cheek, and stroked it lovingly, until its color rivaled that of a full-bloomed sakura.

Usagi closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to spill any moment now. It was too much... This tenderness from him almost bordered with the love that she so craved from him. She took his hand in hers and brought it to brush her lips. 

"I am dreaming." She whispered, her eyes remaining tightly shut, as the tears welled and fell.

The sight of her tears affected him like a punch to his solar plexus. It pained him to see her cry. 

"Usa-ko." He breathed and brought his other hand to the nape of her neck, to gently urge her closer to him. 

The tears stopped immediately, as she felt the slightly rough pads of his thumbs, carefully brush the wetness from her tightly shut lids. She felt his heart beat through his thumbs. And her own started to race in time with his. Her eyes opened in dazed, unseeing wonder as she felt his lips flutter on her forehead, her brows, the tip of her nose, her cheeks. They closed again, against a tender wave of pleasure, as his lips descended lightly on first, one eye, and then the other. All the while, he was cupping her head, as if it were the Holy Grail. And she felt just as precious. 

"I love you." She could not help uttering in the stillness of the night. 

"And I, you." She heard him say. And pure joy filtered through her. She did not care if she remained forever blind, as long as she was with him like this. Did not care if this was a dream. She would never awaken from this. The agony of loss would surely kill her. 

This time, it was she who brought him closer still, as she sought his lips with a chaste kiss. But it was not enough. For her, it would never be enough. 

Blindly, she rained butterfly kisses on his face... trusting her other senses to guide her to his jaw... the vulnerable spot below his ear... until they perched lightly on the side of his neck. After then, did she only stop. 

Her left hand sought the spot on his neck that her lips had touched. Her right one spanned the breadth of his chest to rest, directly above the concavity, wherein lodged his throbbing heart. 

Aishteru... aishteru... her heart beat with his...

Mamoru's entire being vibrated with the myriad sensations that she had activated within him. He looked down to where her head lay against his chest. And he gave in to the impulse to bury his need in her luxuriant tresses. He sighed. But for the ardent blood still singing in his veins, he would have been content with her mere embrace. But now he wanted more. He wanted to feel her lips beneath his... He wanted... He checked himself. She was too young. And innocent. 

After what seemed like eternity, his heartbeat slowed down. He sat up and lay her across him, cradled safely in his arms. And let contentment wash over him like a cleansing tide. 

Usagi basked in the warmth of his hold. Her senses feasted on him, as though they had been long starved for the sight of him, and needed to take in their fill for the next bout of famine. 

She felt a zephyr dance past. And her right hand crept up his hair, to let her fingers feel the silky movements of his bangs. 

But her hand did not reach its destination, for suddenly, she felt the weight of sleepiness start to pull her in. She fought against its force for she did not want to miss a beat of this time with him. 

But its pull remained unyielding. And her eyelids drifted shut. 

---~-@

Mamoru's breath paused in alarm as he saw her hand drop to her stomach with boneless consistency. He searched her face, and relief touched his brow when he saw that she was only asleep. He smiled at the adorable sight and kissed her forehead. 

Even slumber could not diminish her awareness of him, for she smiled and whispered his name, "Mamoru..." 

And then, the most amazing thing happened. A moment, Mamoru was transfixed with the tiny smile that had glossed her lips. But before his very eyes, before he could even blink, the glow of it started to grow, as moonlight spilled over to bathe her form. 

Then, he felt her presence. 

"Serenity." He uttered her name, as he felt her kiss on his parted lips, like a breath of air. He looked up. And saw her. Like a vision, she drifted, a fleeting ghost on the moonbeam, which was touching Usagi. 

He looked at Usagi. Her entire body was now aglow with silver light. 

"Endymion." 

At the sound of his name, he felt the most odd experience. Odd, that while he knew that it was Usagi who lay in his arms, he felt the same contours, the same body, whenever he had held Serenity in his dreams. And the Princess' voice reached him as though it had come from Usagi. Odd, indeed, for the latter lay blissfully oblivious in his arms. 

He looked up, and saw Serenity floating directly before him and Usagi. 

Whirling wind swirled around them, between them. For a long moment, Mamoru felt Serenity's gaze on him.

"You love her?" The breeze whispered to him. Again, there was that feeling that it was Usagi who was asking him.

"Yes." He could no more deny her the truth, than he could stop breathing in the air around him.

"You had told me that you love me." Came the gentle reproach.

"Yes, I did... Still do." And though she came to him cloaked in pure light, he looked at her directly and continued hoarsely. "That's the problem. I love her... the same way that I love you... The knowledge is tearing me apart... But the moment, I'm with her, I forget that I'm not with you. I forget that she's not you, because you both feel like... the same person..." Mamoru's voice trailed off in confused torment. He savagely ran his hands through his hair and harshly said, "I don't deserve either one of you."

"You can choose... her... or me."

"No! You don't understand... I love you... and I love her! Equally passionately! Equally obsessively! It's not normal. But I won't have it any other way in the world!" Mamoru almost yelled. "I'm sorry, Sere-chan." He said more gently. "I'm so mixed-up..." He muttered miserably. "What worth has my love, anyway, I can't even bring you the Heart of the Crystal." Mamoru said bitterly.

"Silly, Mamo-chan." Serenity's voice tinkled with delighted laughter, and the air stilled suddenly, sparkles of light floated before him, teasing him. Never before had she sounded so much like Usagi. "You're holding her in your arms." 

"Her?" For a split second, the piece of revelation did not sink in. But when it did, it had Mamoru sitting in disbelief as the light surrounding Usagi began to glow even brighter, and brighter like a growing sphere... until the sphere of light was encompassing both him and Serenity.

"The Heart of the Holy Silver Crystal..." Serenity's voice echoed within the orb of light, as she touched her effulgent hand to Usagi's face. "You love her... You love me." She whispered to Endymion as her lips grazed his slightly parted lips. That's natural... For I am... she..." Serenity revealed before she floated horizontally above Usagi. Slowly, slowly, descending... until their forms have merged, finally.

For a moment afterwards, Usagi's body pulsated with the silver light, and the hitherto mild breeze gained speed and strength, before gradually fading into stillness, and the light into darkness, patterned with heavenly firmaments.

Usagi's eyelids fluttered, before they opened to disclose two glazed cerulean orbs. "Endymion." She whispered, and then blinked once... twice... thrice in wonder as her newly-awakened eyes registered the features of the man above her. 

"I can see." She declared, her voice ringing out clearly like a bell, pealing in delight. Her gaze roamed his face, clung to it... memorized it, as her fingers had done, when the only light that had guided them was the one in her heart. 

"Mamoru." She breathed, his name tasting sweet on her lips like the purest of honeys.

"Usagi." He spoke her name, wonderingly.

"Kiss me."

A soft command, that needed no second bidding. With a groan, he captured her lips with his. She opened hers in trusting abandonment. He drank from her. And every drop brought back a memory... brought back thousand-year-old memories, wave upon crashing wave... of him, Prince Endymion of Earth... of her, Serenity of the Moon... their forbidden love... the Dark Kingdom... betrayal... death... his death... her death..." 

Endymion wrenched his mouth abruptly from hers. The memories were too much. He rested his forehead on hers, his breathing, labored.

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi managed to whisper against his lips, when she was respiring as heavily as he was. She raked her fingers through the hair on his nape in a soothing motion.

For eons of time, they stayed that way. Until their drumming hearts have ceased playing a wild rhythm within them. Only then, did Mamoru lie back on the soft bed of grass and settled Usagi halfway on top of him. Her head lay snuggled between the juncture of his neck and shoulders - its favorite resting place. Her dainty hand lay atop his slightly heaving chest, clasped within his bigger one, while his other hand hugged her to him, like a safety belt.

Finally, he whispered, "Aishteru, Usa-ko."

'My little rabbit.' The words penetrated Usagi's lethargic brain like a ray of sunshine. In answer, she languidly blew a feathered kiss on his neck, before burrowing herself deeper into the haven of his embrace. 

She smiled, in sanguine happiness. Never had the moonlight felt so warm.

---~-@

Dawn found them in the same position, locked securely in each other's arms. The sun's first kiss alighted on their serene countenances, their bodies, blissfully oblivious in the narrow hospital bed. In silent blessing, it saturated their dreams with contentment and further rest. And so they slept on, with the subconscious knowledge, that they had been bound together with chains more binding than their arms around each other.

On the street outside, four girls and two cats, one black, the other white, tried beating the rising of the sun, as they rushed to the hospital block.

"Rei-chan, wait up!" A barely awake Minako stumblingly tried to keep abreast with her friends. "What's the rush, anyway? Everyone in Tokyo is still snoring in his pajamas!" Minako wailed in front of a block of apartments.

"Quiet, you ditz! You're going to have "everyone in Tokyo" bearing down on you in his pajamas if you don't quit shrieking like a third-rate banshee!" Luna hissed glaringly.

"At least I'm not a d*****d cat." Minako muttered vengefully under her breath.

"Heard that." Uttered Luna, and the white-furred male cat named Artemis, who both halted in mid-vault to look back threateningly at the unrepentant Minako.

"And so?" Minako asked uncaringly. 

High-pitched "meows" sprang in orchestrated outrage from both lunar cats. Both Luna's and Artemis' backs started arching predatorily, their claws unsheathed themselves in autonomic response, and their tails pointed upwards in prompt attention.

"Back off, you guys." Rei said in an exasperated voice. "We're not traipsing across Juuban for the sheer pleasure of it. We have to get to the hospital the soonest time possible."

"Why the hurry, Rei-chan?" Ami asked quietly.

Rei stopped walking, and hesitated a split-second, before asking back, "Didn't you have any dreams last night - a dream that was more of a nightmare?" Rei asked, and the other girls looked at her, wide-eyed. It was apparent from the quality of their stunned silence that they each had dreamt. 

"Yes..." Ami began in a voice that sounded like it was coming from afar. "The dream was so vivid that it appeared so real... I had dreamt that we were all part of the Royal Moon Guard, sworn to protect the Moon Princess - and I was Princess Ami of Mercury. Luna and Artemis were the royal advisers. We were all geared for war against the Dark Kingdom... Prince Endymion of Earth lead their forces... The attack came like a dark rolling wave, ravaging, swallowing, everything in its path, until one by one, all of us fell... But of the Moon Princess, we knew not what happened, for in the darkness of battle, she had vanished mysteriously... " 

The others had the same glazed look in their eyes, as they pondered on the same dream-nightmare that had haunted their slumbers.

"I think I know what had happened - if my visions are to be trusted." Rei said grimly. "But it's not something to be discussed in the middle of the side-street, no matter how un-peopled it is. We must get to the hospital: there lies the answer." Rei said cryptically and headed in the direction of the hospital.

Fortunately, the nurse in the lobby was the kind one they had befriended, and she let them all pass with a smile, while Luna and Artemis stealthily crept low, and hurried past the nurses' station to the right-wing hallway leading to the suites.

In careful silence, Rei led the small group as they all walked through the small passageway leading to Usagi's room... 115... 116... 117... 118. Slowly, cautiously, Rei turned the doorknob of room 118, and pushed the door a fraction. Sunlight slithered through the partial opening and lit the dim corridor. Satisfied that the door hinges did not creak, Rei pushed the door wider, and was unprepared for the sight that greeted her.

"What's the matter, Rei--?" Makoto asked when she heard Rei's gasp of incredulity. She poked her head in the doorway and was momentarily blinded by sunlight. As her eyes became accustomed to the bright light, they widened in delighted disbelief. "Why, who'd ever --? Isn't it a wonder, how they always manage such obligingly romantic poses? Good thing, I have my disposable cam--." Click. Flash.

"This is a scoop -- a huge, humongous, gigantic, colossal scoop!" Minako exclaimed with uncontrolled glee, as the others filtered in into the room. 

"Hush! You're going to wake them if you're not careful." Artemis warned Minako in a harsh whisper.

"Her bruises have faded, and her burns are all gone. This is medically impossible." Ami observed introspectively. She looked anxiously at the hanging dextrose needle by the side of the bed. 'The bottle is still near full. Who had taken her dextrose of? Why?' She turned her gaze to Rei, whose whole attention was now fixed at the couple, who lay contentedly intertwined, breathing in perfect harmony on the spartan bed. "What happened, Rei-chan?"

"Serenity... We have found the Moon Princess." Rei uttered with a certainty that had the others looking unbelievingly at their golden-haired friend, snuggled deeply in Mamoru's arms.

"Usagi?" Makoto managed to croak.

"How could I have been so blind? And I was supposed to have been her guardian..." Luna began in a strangled voice, her moon symbol, which had glowed softly as they neared Usagi's hospital room, now glowed even brighter. "It is her." Luna closed her eyes, as one by one, her memories were restored. And with their recovery, Luna slowly opened her eyes. They focused on her sleeping princess, and her companion... Her companion... With explosively suddenness, Luna hissed in aggressive alarm-- 

"Endymion." She spat, her claws extending dangerously, from adrenaline-filled paws. She arched her back, ready to spring on the slumbering dark prince.

And she would have had, if Rei did not promptly grab her from behind, effectively preventing the enraged cat from doing any harm, other than the thwarted shriek that emanated from snapping jaws.

"Let me go!" She struggled against Rei's tight, immobilizing hold. "What do you think you're doing--? It's Endymion! The Princess is in danger!" She yelled.

"Tone down, Luna!" Rei ordered, tightening her hold further. "Listen, I know it's him. I had a vision last night..." Rei trailed off, as her cheeks flooded with warm color.

The small commotion had disturbed the silken web of sleep that had held Usagi's eyelids close. But she remained unaware of its source. 

She stirred, her shallow breathing took a sudden dip as she surfaced to consciousness. But her eyes remained shut in fear. She was afraid. Afraid that the darkness would overwhelm her if she opened them. Afraid to acknowledge the reality that she had only been dreaming… that he had been hers in a dream – only to lose him to the dark reality of daylight. 

She closed her eyes despairingly, trying to recapture the dream that her mind had grasped with tentacles of need. She tried, but to no avail.

And then, she felt the familiar tingling response of her body to his nearness. Felt her hand rise and fall with the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest. Felt it enclosed like a precious gem in his hand. It was all familiar… scent, sound… feel. Did she just wake up from a dream to wake up into another? She didn't mind. Didn't mind at all.

Her eyes opened, momentarily blinded by the glare of light. And then, she saw light shadows… the shadows taking distinct forms… the forms taking on colors… the colors becoming distinct… until the images appeared before her, clearer than the representations that had remained in her mind, that had kept her from going insane when there was nothing but infinite shadow – that her dream had recreated in full color. Her eyes squinted, accustoming themselves to the images, the play of shadow and light, the hues, that constituted her vision of the physical world… red roses, green leaves, darker green stems, dulled water in a sparkling, crystal vase… against the consistent flow of sunlight through unfamiliar windows.

Where was she? _Where were they?_

Cautiously, she raised her head, the irises of her eyes widening in joy, as they registered his strong, beautiful face – childlike in slumber -- before they softened in mute adoration.

She laid her right ear on his chest, on top, where the relaxed beating of his heart came in contact with the pulse of her temple. And closed her eyes.

Her left hand reached out and cupped his right shoulder. Caressed them, before it went down slowly, slowly over the muscled length of his right arm, generating electricity through the blazing path that her exploring fingertips had left in their wake. She grinned as she felt his muscles tighten in awakening reaction, and felt her heart jump over when her questing fingers were suddenly captured firmly, tenderly in his hold, followed by the rousing brief encounter of his lips, with the sensitive nerve-endings of each finger.

"Get your hands off her!" Luna's ominous demand broke through the heightened air like lightning. And like lightning, it jolted Mamoru and Usagi into awareness. Awareness of the reality that they had an audience. A very interested audience.

"Luna… minna-chan! W-what are you doing here?" Usagi asked, bewildered.

"'What are we doing here?' You ask. Why, we're visiting you, of course." Luna said sarcastically, with a menacing glare directed at Mamoru.

"Why – what is this place?" 

"Hospital, Usa-ko. You had been burned very badly by Kunzite's attack, three nights ago. You had to be confined…" Mamoru voice thickened with the remembered pain of seeing her injury, and his arms snuggled her tighter in their cradle.

"You'll need to be confined yourself, if you don't get your hands off her, Endymion. I'll scratch your eyes out!" Luna spat vehemently.

"Luna!" Usagi exclaimed in horror. She knew that Luna had never hurt anyone intently before. But she's unpredictable when enraged. And enraged she was.

"Luna." Mamoru calmly responded to the dire threat. "So you remember me."

"Yes. Enough to remind me that the last time you were in the vicinity, three-score-and-ten- thousand Lunarians were killed, including the Sailor Senshi – and oh, I almost forgot – Serenity, Princess of the Moon!" Luna hissed scathingly, her moon symbol blazing despite the intensifying presence of sunlight.

"Nay, Luna, you're wrong." Usagi uttered in a voice and manner that was unmistakably Serenity's. "I remember, now. He came to me in the garden, before the attack. He could not even have known that there was an impending attack from the Dark Kingdom." Usagi said with certainty.

"How could you be sure that it was not a set up --? I don't know what exactly happened, but I know with certitude that you disappeared without a trace during that battle, and Her Majesty was found dead in the ruined garden. "

"He had died, Luna. He had died saving me from Beryl's blow. Mother saw what had happened and knew that I would rather die with him, than live without him. I had died from Beryl's attack… My mother must have used the Crystal… " Usagi opened her right hand, to reveal the Holy Silver Crystal, sparkling with rainbow lights. "… to send us to Earth… to the future." 

In her palm, the Crystal started radiating light. Usagi closed her eyes as its gleam touched her forehead, until the crescent symbol of the moon began to take form and blaze with a brilliance that rivaled the sun's.

"It had granted my final wish to be with you… to find you wherever you may be.… through time, space, dimension... Part of me had stayed with you… to lead you to me." Usagi opened blue eyes that misted with tears and the tender glow of happiness. 

Mamoru gazed lovingly, into her eyes, the presence of the others melded with the distant background. There was only him, and her, and the light of the Crystal -- her love, his love, that had brought her to him, him to her. He brought his hand over hers, that held the Crystal, and with his palm, closed her fingers over it, closed his fingers over hers, until the Crystal's rays shone through the cleavage of their joined hands. And the warmth of it radiated through like emerging arms, spread out, and embraced them.

"It was you, love…your light that guided me…" Mamoru whispered against her lips before his touched hers in binding devotion.

"Great." Rei rolled her eyes upward in uneasy annoyance. "Now, you and Artemis will have to look out for her parents. Her father will bash his head if he finds them engaging in such a f-fascinating activity. " Rei told Luna dryly.

"Then, so be it. Serves him right for taking advantage of her." Luna bit out, still distrusting Mamoru.

"Who's taking advantage?" Ami's downcast eyes swept hastily over the, umm… preoccupied pair on the bed, before they went down again in embarrassment. It sorely looked like it was the other way around.

"Get on, Luna or you'll answer to Her Highness if anything happens to him." Makoto warned Luna.

Luna reluctantly jumped out of Rei's now loosened clasp, muttering a tight string of curses, and led Artemis to the door, cautiously looking out both ways before she and Artemis vanished quickly through the hallway, to keep watch.

"I take it, Rei-chan, this was akin to the _vision_ you had last night, hmm?" Makoto spoke wryly. And Rei uncharacteristically avoided her eyes, blushing.

"Haii…" Minako sighed and muttered to herself, as she and the other girls started filing out of the room to wait in the corridor. "I believe, Cupid's gonna get the sack… Didn't do a d****d thing!"

---~-@

Epilogue

Moonlight fleeted between the gaps of the pear leaves that paid homage in front of Usagi's bedroom window, and played with the shadows on her face. A soft smile glossed over the curves of her lips, as she gazed at the developed print before her. It was the one that Makoto took of her and Mamoru in his apartment. 

She lay sprawled on his lap, her arms, glistening wet, clung around his neck in an instinctive quest for support. She was looking up with a whimsical smile… directed at him, as though she had not been blind when the shot was taken. And he was looking at her… with heavy lids laced with tenderness, his hand, caught in the midair act of stroking her dampened cheek… So it had begun even then, the awareness he had of her. 

The smile on her face widened in pure pleasure.

She shuffled the picture to look at the next one, and exposed it to the moon's eye. 

They lay on the narrow, pristine bed, blissfully unaware in each other's arms. Her face was half-hidden in the cavern beneath his chin, her left hand caught in his right one, as though a bird loving its cage, on top of the wide expanse of his chest. His faintly stubbled chin rested on the top of her head, his left shoulder pillowed the side of her neck, while his left arm emerged from beneath her slight form – clasping her in a sheltering hold. 

It had only been yesterday, when she and her Mamo-chan had woken up to the interested scrutiny of her friends.. and to further memories that had haunted their past lives, a millenium ago.

Her parents had been only too delighted, too relieved, too grateful that they had found their daughter awake, and smiling profusely, to be too concerned over the fact that the skin that had sported her burns, and bruises, had appeared unblemished. But she knew that the euphoria was going to wane soon, and there'd be questions that she'd have to answer. Tomorrow would be too soon for that.

It was also fortunate that the doctor who had looked over her for the past three days that she had spent unconscious in the hospital, had been called to Holland on an emergency. And Mamoru had been able to persuade his former mentor to have her released immediately, after a thorough check-up that had lasted the entire afternoon.

She was too engrossed in her thoughts to notice the forceful shadow that loomed over her, until the shadow spoke softly, "Usa-ko."

"Mamo-chan!" She exclaimed in whispered delight, as her head spun with his nearness. One moment, he was hunched over the sturdy branch of the tree. The next instant, he was leaping the short distance to her windowsill. He landed easily, directly before her – barring the moonlight, the air from her lungs, the thoughts from her head – save him, save his presence.

The pictures fell unheeded from her suddenly nerveless hand. He caught them deftly and took a look, a slow smile spread over his features as his intense gaze shifted from one picture to the next.

Presently, he turned his crystal-blue gaze to her, and said, "Close your eyes."

At his soft behest, her eyelids swept over trusting, cerulean eyes. She did not even flinch nor struggle when she felt the familiar windswept feeling of her feet suddenly leaving the ground. The familiar sensations assaulted her senses now that she was again so close to him. 

She felt them leap, felt a sense of weightlessness within her before his feet lightly touched a temporary perching place, before they were soaring again through infinite air… until finally, they touched ground. And then, he was alternately vaulting and running, the rush of wind against her face, howling with the speed with which they broke through the sound barrier.

And then, he slowed down. Stopped. She felt him lower her. And her feet touched earth.

But his arms remained around her, drawing her closer to his frame, sharing with her his warmth against the biting chill of the wind. Another familiar scent drifted past her nostrils. She turned her head, the fragrance was all around them, born by the gyrating breeze. 

"Open your eyes, my love."

She unclosed her eyes and beheld the familiar heart-melting view of a moonlit lake, and the briar patches surrounding it, anointed with moonshine. Her head turned upwards, up from where the familiar scent had come. 

Her breath was locked in her throat.

It was of no consequence that she had seen the sight of full-bloomed sakuras for almost two decades, this lifetime. 

Tonight was different.

She had not expected to see the glorious sight of them. No, not this year, anyway.

Not with him. _Never with him_

She turned her head to gaze, with her heart in her eyes, at the still man behind her.

__

Thank you. She whispered with dazzled – dazzling eyes.

In response, he lifted his fingers, and brushed the bangs that hung over her forehead with infinite tenderness.

How long they stood just like that, only the full moon knew, as it watched them from the midnight sky, its lustrous light brimming over with a blessing for another millenium. 

----~@

Fin

PS: Finally, it's through! I hope you found pleasure in reading it, as much as I had found pleasure in writing it… heaps! Now remember, REVIEW. Domo arigatou gozaimasu


End file.
